One Kiss, One Heart
by Xiahtic4Cassie
Summary: Summary: Yunho adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Asia dan sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang besar, banyak yang mengincar nyawanya. Istrinya, Youngwoong, tewas dalam insiden percobaan pembunuhan Yunho. Umma Jung yang tidak tahan lagi melihat putranya terus dirundung kesedihan, menikahkannya dengan seorang namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. ANGST/ACTION/ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

Title : One Kiss, One Heart

Genre: Romance, angst, action

Summary: Yunho adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Asia dan sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang besar, banyak yang mengincar nyawanya. Istrinya, Youngwoong, tewas dalam insiden percobaan pembunuhan Yunho dan hal tersebut membuat Yunho berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin. Orangtua Yunho yang tidak tahan lagi melihat putranya terus dirundung kesedihan, menikahkannya dengan seorang namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya. Semua karakter ff ini milik couple mereka masing-masing tapi kalau oleh pilih author mau Yunppa…FF ini terinspirasi dari trailer film Olympus Has Fallen. Author bikin story line ini di dalam studio bioskop (percaya ga percaya memang begitu kenyataannya -_-) .

Warning: typo(s) bertebaran karena tidak dibaca ulang.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

No one's pov

Gwangju, 25 Desember 2009

Sebuah pagi yang cerah di hari Natal yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang di dunia. Siapa yang tidak menunggu datangnya Natal? Tentu saja bukan Jung Yunho, seorang namja yang berusia 24 tahun yang merupakan pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Asia. Tidak hanya kaya, namja bermata musang yang satu ini juga adalah seorang yang berkepribadian hangat dan tegas, selain itu dia juga adalah seorang suami yang bertanggungjawab dan sayang pada istri tercintanya, Han Youngwoong. Youngwoong adalah seorang yeoja berparas bak snow white. Dari mulai kulit putihnya hingga sifatnya yang benar-benar baik dan rendah hati. Bagaimana Yunho tidak mencintainya ani?

Yunho sangat menunggu-nunggu datangnya hari natal tahun itu. Pasalnya di tengah-tengah kesibukan sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan di usia yang muda membuat pikiran dan tenaganya terkuras habis dan Youngwoong maklum dengan hal itu. Yeoja cantik itu selalu memperhatikan suaminya agar tidak sakit. Meskipun hari libur suaminya hanya hari sabtu dan minggu saja, cinta Youngwoong pada Yunho tidak berkurang barang sedikit pun. Yah.. Bagi seorang Yunho, bisa menghabiskan hari natal dengan istri tercintanya adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Hari itu Yunho membuka matanya dari tidurnya sekitar pukul 8 dan tidak mendapatkan istrinya di sampingnya. Yunho meraih bantal yang digunakan oleh istrinya itu dan menyesap harum manis rambut istrinya. _Vanilla. _Harum vanilla benar-benar membuat Yunho mabuk.

Tak lama memeluk bantal tersebut, Yunho medudukkan dirinya tanpa melepaskan bantal putih itu dari pelukannya.

"Youngwoong ah? Baby, kamu dimana?" panggil Yunho dari tempat tidurnya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Yunho bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mungkin Youngwoong nya sedang ada disana.

"Baby? Apa kamu di dalam?" Tanya Yunho sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi. _Tidak ada._Pikir Yunho setelah tidak mendapati Youngwoon di sana.

Yunho berjalan ke pintu kamarnya untuk mengecek ke lantai 1, mungkin saja Youngwoong sedang di dapur mengingat sudah saatnya sarapan. Mengapa Youngwoong yang memasak? Bukankah seharusnya keluarga Jung memiliki pelayan yang banyak? Ah, itu karena mereka berdua tengah berlibur Gwangju untuk menghabiskan waktu natal berdua. _Well, _tidak berdua sebetulnya. Ada sekitar 6-8 pengawal yang menyertainya. Yah, Yunho memang selalu diincar oleh para pembunuh bayaran mengingat dirinya adalah pemilik perusahaan Jung.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara dentingan piano dari lantai 1. Yunho berjalan menuruni tangga dengan penuh antusias. Dia tahu betul siapa yang sedang memainkan piano tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istrinya?

Sesampainya tepat di belakang piano tersebut, senyum di wajah Yunho mengembang. Benar saja, Youngwoong sedang memainkan alunan lagu yang terdengar manis di telinganya (Lagu Making Love-4Minute). Yunho berjalan tanpa suara dan memeluk leher istri tersayangnya tersebut dan mengecup pipi kiri Youngwoong dengan penuh cinta.

"Merry Christmas, my lovely Youngwoongie." Bisik Yunho di telinga Youngwoong.

Yeoja cantik tersebut tesenyum manis dan mencium balik pipi Yunho.

"Merry Christmas, Yunnie."

Hari itu Yunho dan Youngwoong benar-benar menghabiskan waktu hingga petang seperti hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bisa bersama. _Sayangnya tidak satupun tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti._

_._

_._

_._

Sore menjelang malam, Yunho dan Youngwoon harus kembali ke Seoul karena Yunho harus mulai kembali bekerja esok paginya. Sungguh liburan yang sangat singkat bukan? Tapi baik Yunho maupun Youngwoong sangat bahagia dan sangat bersyukur bisa menghabiskan natal bersama. Selama 2 tahun pernikahan mereka belum pernah benar-benar menghabiskan natal bersama. Ini adalah hari natal pertama dimana Yunho dan Youngwoong menghabiskan waktu bersama. _Pertama dan mungkin… yang terakhir._

"Tuan Jung, sudah saatnya kita berangkat. Mobil sudah siap di bawah." Kata seorang Yoochun, salah seorang asisten pribadi Yunho sambil meraih tas yang dipegang oleh atasannya itu. Yunho mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oh, selamat natal, Yoochun sshi." Kata Youngwoong yang baru keluar dari kamar. Yeoja cantik yang merupakan istri atasannya itu memang ramah pada siapapun.

"Selamat natal, Nyonya Youngwoong." Kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Youngwoong saja. Apa Yunho memaksamu, yoochun sshi?" Tanya Youngwoong menginterogasi.

"Ah, ani. Saya hanya bersikap professional. Sebagai asisten tuan Jung, saya harus menghormati anda juga."

"Yah, mau sampai kapan kalian berdua mengacuhkanku? Ayo cepat kita jalan." Kata Yunho sedikit cemburu. "Dan kau Park Yoochun. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak bersikap formal kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa kan?"gerutu Yunho. Youngwoong, Yunho, dan Yoochun memang berteman sejak SMA.

"Ahahaha… Mian. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Selamat natal, Yunho ah! Mau hadiah apa?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Aku mau mobil Porsche keluaran terbaru." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Sini kucium saja."

Youngwoong hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol kedua namja itu. Tanpa Yunho dan Yoochun sadari, Youngwoong menatap Yunho nanar. Seperti sedang mengingat wajah dan suaranya untuk _terakhir kalinya._

.

.

.

Tiga mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan pinggir tebing. Mereka tidak begitu khawatir karena cuaca sedang tidak buruk malam itu dan jalanan itu cukup luas. Yoochun dan dua orang pengawal berada di mobil yang paling depan, diikuti oleh mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Yunho dan Youngwoong yang mobilnya disupiri oleh seorang pengawal juga, dan yang terakhir adalah mobil yang ditumpangi oleh 4 orang pengawal.

Sayang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari adanya bahaya yang mengancam nyawa Yunho dan Youngwoong.

Yoochun yang sedang mengecek saham di gadgetnya…

Para pengawal yang sama sekali tidak merasakan ada bahaya…

Youngwoong dan Yunho yang sedang berpelukan mesra di kursi belakang…

DOOORRR!

Sebuah peluru berhasil menembus kaca mobil Yunho dan menembus kepala seorang pengawal yang menyetir mobil yang ditumpangi Yunho dan Youngwoong. Tentu saja dengan matinya sang pengawal membuat mobil tersebut oleng dan terbanting ke arah kiri. _Ke sebuah pembatas jalan yang berhubungan langsung dengan __sebuah sungai beku yang dalam._

Baik mobil Yoochun dan mobil pengawal yang ditumpangi oleh pengawal di belakang mobil Yunho berhenti. Mereka semua langsung keluar dari mobil dan mendapati mobil yang ditumpangi Yunho dan Youngwoong sedang berada di ambang jalanan. Setengah tubuh mobil tersebut menggantung di tepi jurang tersebut.

Di dalam mobil Youngwoong dan Yunho yang setengah sadar menyadari apa yang ada di depannya dan Yunho berusaha utnuk membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Youngwoong ah, cepat! Kau keluar duluan!" kata Yunho memprioritaskan Youngwoong.

Dengan keadaan mobil setengah ringsek, Youngwoong sadar dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Dan lagi… dalam pikirannya, terlintas keselamatan Yunho..

"YOUNGWOONG AH! CEPAT!" perintah Yunho yang menarik lengan Youngwoong.

Youngwoong tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"YOUNGWOONG INI BUKAN SAATNYA UNT—"

Ucapan Yunho terpotong saat Youngwoong mencium sayang bibir Yunho. Para pengawal yang berusaha menahan mobil tersebut agar tidak jatuh semakin kehilangan kontrolnya, pasalnya mobil tersebut memang berat. Yoochun sudah berteriak agar Yunho dan Youngwoong cepat keluar sambil berusaha menarik lengan Yunho.

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat.

Waktu seolah berhenti saat… _Youngwoong mendorong tubuh Yunho keluar mobil yang pintunya sudah dibuka paksa oleh Yunho tadi._

"Saranghae." Gumam Youngwoong pada Yunho untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mobil tersebut terjun ke sungai beku yang berada di bawah jurang tersebut.

"YOUNGWOONG AH!"

.

.

.

Pemakaman berlangsung dengan dihadiri oleh semua relasi keluarga Jung. Orangtua Youngwoong sudah tiada, jadi tidak ada satupun Han yang datang ke pemakaman tersebut.

Hari itu turun hujan yang membuat keluarga Jung terutama Yunho dan orangtuanya semakin dirundung kesedihan.

"Youngwoong ah.."

Yunho terduduk di depan batu nisan mendiang istrinya itu. Istri yang sangat dicintainya

"Yunho ah, Youngwoong tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Dia pasti ingin kamu selamat.. Tersenyumlah Yunho.. Jangan antarkan dia untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan air mata seperti itu." Kata umma Jung sambil merengkuh bahu Yunho yang bergetar akibat menangis.

"Youngwoong ah…"

.

.

.

Empat tahun kemudian

Yunho benar-benar berubah setelah kematian Youngwoong. Sebulan semenjak pemakaman Youngwoong, Yunho sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Selama sebulan itu, appanya dan Yoochun lah yang berusaha mengisi posisi Yunho di kantor. Selama sebulan itu pula Yunho tidak mau melepaskan baju Youngwoong dari genggamannya. Ummanya memaklumi hal tersebut tapi setelah sebulan Yunho bersikap seperti itu, umma Jung tidak tahan lagi dengan Yunho yang terus meratapi kematian Youngwoong. Saat itu umma Jung menyiram Yunho dengan seember air dan menampar pipi putra satu-satunya itu.

"Kau pikir dengan bersikap begini Youngwoong akan kembali hidup?! HADAPILAH KENYATAAN JUNG YUNHO!" bentak umma Jung.

Kata-kata umma Jung saat itu memang menusuk hatinya tapi hal tersebut membuat Yunho tersadar. Apa Youngwoong akan kembali hidup jika dia terus menangis seperti itu? Apa Youngwoong akan bersedih jika dia terus menangis seperti itu? Ani! Yunho tidak mau membuat Youngwoong bersedih!

Sehari setelah itu, Yunho keluar kamarnya lengkap dengan setelan kerjanya. Umma dan appa Jung bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yunho, tapi mereka senang karena Yunho tidak lagi mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Sayangnya rasa senang itu hanya berlangsung sesaat. Yunho tidak lagi tersenyum dan mencium pip umma dan appanya di saat makan pagi. _Yunho telah berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin._

Empat tahun setelah kejadian itu, Yunho masih bersikap dingin terhadap siapapun meski terhadap umma, appa, dan Yoochun sikap dinginnya itu sedikit melunak. Yunho berjanji tidak akan membuka hatinya untuk siapapun, Hatinya hanya milik Youngwoong.

Empat tahun.. Selama kurun waktu itu juga berbagai percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Yunho tetap terus berlanjut. Umma dan appa Jung beserta Yoochun terus mengusahakan yang terbaik agar keselamatan Yunho tetap terjaga dengan mempekerjakan pengawal yang terbaik di bidangnya. Sayangnya satu persatu, pengawal tersebut semuanya tewas dalam setiap percobaan pembunuhan tersebut. Memang di setiap percobaan pembunuhan, dalangnya selalu tertangkap dan dihukum berat, tapi tetap saja banyak yang menginginkan agar Yunho mati.

Empat tahun juga merupakan batasan bagi umma Jung untuk menahan perasaannya. Dia ingin sekali Yunho kembali tersenyum dan merasakan cinta sama ketika Youngwoong masih hidup. Dan saat itu, keputusan umma Jung sudah bulat.

.

.

.

"Yunho ah.." panggil umma Jung. Yunho menengok ke arah ummanya yang sudah duduk di depannya.

"Yunho ah, sudah 4 tahun sejak kematian Youngwoong.. Dan umma yakin ini adalah saatnya untuk kamu menikah lagi." Lanjut umma Jung.

Mendengar ucapan ummanya, aura wajah Yunho langsung menggelap. Dia tidak mau menikah lagi. Dia hanya mencintai Youngwoong.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menikah lagi, umma." Jawab Yunho dingin.

"Yunho ah…"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU!" bentakkan Yunho menggelegar di ruang tengah mansion Jung yang luas itu. Yunho sudah siap untuk beranjak meninggalkan ummanya tapi tiba-tiba umma Jung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, maka umma akan bunuh diri SEKARANG JUGA." Kata umma Jung menekankan kata 'sekarang'.

"Umma, jangan kony—"

"Konyol? Geurae! Umma konyol jika umma bunuh diri sekarang hanya karena kamu tidak mau menikah lagi! Tapi ini sudah batas kesabaran umma, Yunho ah.. Umma sudah lelah melihatmu selalu menangisi foto Youngwoong setiap malam. Kamu kira sebagai seorang umma hal itu tidak membuat hati umma sakit hah?" Tanya umma Jung. Air mata yang sudah terbendung 4 tahun lamanya akhirnya mengalir menuruni pipi yang sudah dipenuhi dengan kerutan usia.

"….."

"Umma mohon, Yunho ah… Umma mohon…" pinta umma Jung sambil meraih tangan Yunho.

"….."

"Yunho ah…"

"Baiklah umma. Tapi aku tidak berjanji kalau aku akan mencintai orang itu."

Jawaban Yunho membuat umma Jung tersenyum dan menghapus air mata dari pipi dan matanya. Umma Jung berlari ke kamarnya setelah meminta Yunho untuk menunggunya sebentar.

Yunho terduduk lemas di salah satu sofa dan tak lama setelah itu umma Jung kembali dengan sebuah foto di tangannya.

"Ini orangnya, Yunho ah.." kata umma Jung sambil memberikan foto tersebut pada Yunho. Yunho mengambilnya dan terlihat seorang namja cantik berkulit putih bermata besar sedang tersenyum.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong."

To be continued or End?

Tergantung reader deul nih^^ kalau mau lanjut, kulanjutin, kalau ngga ya end..

FF ini author ketik summary nya di dalam studio bioskop waktu lagi mau nonton film Warm Bodies (author rekomendasiin film Warm Bodies bagi kalian yang suka ff romance). Ada yang sudah nonton? R nya keren~~^/^ ga sekeren Yunppa sih..

Ah iya.. ff love is like a snowflake lagi on the way.. Sama nanti ada ff pindahan dari AFF yang judulnya You are my warm spring. Ada yang udah pernah baca? FF itu nanti author ubah jadi bahasa Indonesia.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: typo(s) bertebaran karena tidak dibaca ulang. Ini FF boyxboy, kalau tidak suka silahkan keluar dari page ini. -_- RnR please~

.

.

.

"_Yunho ah…"_

"_Baiklah umma. Tapi aku tidak berjanji kalau akan mencintai namja itu."_

_Jawaban Yunho membuat umma Jung tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya dari pipi dan matanya. Umma Jung berlari ke kamarya setelah meminta Yunho untuk menunggunya sebentar. Yunho terduduk lemas di salah satu sofa dan tak lama kemudian umma Jung kembali dengan sebuah foto di tangannya._

"_Ini orangnya, Yunho ah.." kata umma Jung sambil memberikan foto tersebut pada Yunho. Yunho mengambilnya dan terlihat seorang namja cantik berkulit putih bermata besar sedang tersenyum._

"_Namanya Kim Jaejoong."_

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Akhir pecan itu umma Jung memaksa sekertaris Yunho untuk mengosongkan jadwal Yunho agar dia tidak bisa kabur dari acara makan malam dengan Jaejoong. Sesibuk apapun Yunho memang sudah seharusnya dia meluangkan waktunya untuk keluarga di akhir pekan. Sayangnya sejak kematian Youngwoong, Yunho seperti seorang yang hidup sebatang kara. Menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan tanpa sempat pulang ke rumah. Umma Jung yang sudah ditinggal mati suaminya beberapa tahun sebelum kematian Youngwoong tentu merasa kesepian karena puntranya jarang pulang ke rumah.

Sabtu itu umma Jung membawa Yunho ke restaurant yang ada di puncak hotel chain milik Yunho. Karena lokasinya strategis untuk mempertemukan Yunho dan Jaejoong, umma Jung pun memiih tempat itu.

"Yunho ah, umma yakin Jaejoong pasti akan bisa menyayangimu dan _menjagamu_." Kata umma Jung. Yunho mendengus mendengarnya. _'menjaga? Memangnya namja itu bisa apa?'_

"Yah! Kau berani mendengus pada umma?" omel umma Jung. Yunho hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela luar yang memberikan pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari.

Yunho dan umma Jung menunggu sekitar 10 menit tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong akan datang. Berbeda dengan umma Jung yang menunggu dengan sabar, Yunho sudah berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya.

"Umma, aku pulang saja. Percuma saja kalau dia terlambat. Itu menunjukkan kalau dia bukan orang yang bisa menepati janji." Kata Yunho sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Yunho ah, sebentar saja. Pasti ada alasan kenapa dia terlambat.." kata umma Jung.

"Anio umma. Aku pulang saja.. Ada beberapa kontrak yang masih harus kubaca."

Yunho sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar tiba-tiba seorang namja menabraknya. Keduanya jatuh terduduk dan namja yang menabrak Yunho sedikit meringis kesakitan. Namja itu terlihat sedang terluka. Terliha dari kepalanya yang diberi perban dan tangan kirinya yang juga diperban.

"Aduh.. Appo.."

"YAH, APA KAU TIDAK TAHU KALAU DILARANG BERLARI DI DALAM RESTAURAN INI?!" bentak Yunho. Namja yang menabrak Yunho mendongak ke depan sambil memegang punggungnyya yang terasa nyeri.

"Mian.. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang untuk menemui calon tunanganku tapi aku terlam—eoh? Jung Yunho sshi?." Kata namja itu sambil berusaha untuk berdiri dan sayangnya dia gagal.

"Omo, Jaejoong!" suara umma Jung terdengar dari belakang Yunho.

"Ahjumma.. Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi ada beberapa _masalah _yang menahanku tadi." Kata Jaejoong setelah berhasil berdiri. Umma Jung mengangguk mengerti. Yeoja yang sudah berkepala 5 itu mengerti apa yang Jaejoong maksud dengan _masalah._

"Ahjumma mengerti, Jaejoong ah. Terima kasih karena sudah datang meskipun _masalah-masalah _itu menghalangimu. _Terima kasih ne?_" kata umma Jung sambil menyentuh kepala Jaejoong yang diperban. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyum.

Yunho yang menyaksikan percakapan di antara keduanya terlihat mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Apa yang ummanya dan Jaejoong maksud dengan _masalah. _Dan lagi Jaejoong sedang terluka. Apa masalah yang dimaksud oleh keduanya adalah Jaejoong terlibat dengan penjahat atau preman? Kalau memang begitu kenapa bisa ummanya memilih namja itu sebagai calon istrinya?

"Ehem! Kau terlambat Kim Jaejoong sshi, sayang sekali tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk pulang." Kata Yunho sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan umma Jung.

"Ah, chamkaman!" Jaejoong menahan lengan Yunho. "Maaf kalau aku terlambat, tapi bukan keinginanku juga untuk terlambat. Sudah lama aku menunggu acara makan mala mini, Yunho sshi.. Jadi tolong maafkan keterlambatanku sekali ini saja." Pinta Jaejoong dengan mata sedikit memelas. Yunho menatap Jaejoong sebentar lalu menghela napasnya.

"Terserah saja." Kata Yunho sambil berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam restaurant. Jaejoong dan umma Jung tersenyum sumringah.

"Jaejoong ah, duduklah di samping Yunho." Kata umma Jung. Jaejoong menatap sebentar umma Jung lalu mengangguk mengerti. Senyum bahagianya berubah menjadi wajah yang serius.

"Aku mengerti ahjumma. _Masalah _yang tadi menahanku kemungkinan masih akan kembali. Teman-temanku sudah membatuku tadi dan sampai sekarang mereka masih menanganinya." Jelas Jaejoong dengan volume suara yang rendah takut terdengar oleh Yunho.

"Terima kasih ne, Jaejoong ah.." kata umma Jung berterima kasih.

"Umma, Kim Jaejoong, kalian berdua ingin membuang waktuku atau apa?" Tanya tempat Yunho dari tempat duduknya. Jaejoong langsung mengembalikan senyumnya lagi.

"Yah, berani bicara pada umma dengan nada seperti itu eoh?!" omel umma Jung. Yunho lagi-lagi hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Jaejoong mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yunho. Baru saja Jaejoong akan duduk, tiba-tiba umma Jung menahannya. Jaejoong menatap umma Jung dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yunho ah, sebagai seorang Jung seharusnya bersikap gentle. Apa kamu tidak lihat tangan Jaejoong sedang terluka?" omel umma Jung pada Yunho. Karena umma Jung berkata seperti itu, Yunho semakin bersikap dingin pada Jaejoong.

"Jung Yun—"

"Ahjumma, tidak apa-apa kok.. Tangan kananku masih bisa kugunakan. Lagipula tangan kiriku pun tidak seberat itu lukanya." Sanggah Jaejoong. Dia tidak mau ada pertengkaran di antara umma dan anaknya.

Setelah mendapat anggukkan pasrah dari umma Jung, Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho yang langsung memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Jaejoong.

"Memang siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk di sebelahku?" Tanya Yunho ketus.

"Memang tidak atas izin siapa-siapa, Yunho sshi. Aku ingin duduk di sebelahmu agar bisa lebih dekat denganmu." Jawab Jaejoong ramah.

"Cih, dasar penjilat." Decak Yunho kesal. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua tangannya yang ada di atas pahanya.

"JUNG YUNHO!" bentak umma Jung.

"Ahjumma, tidak apa-apa." Sela Jaejoong singkat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Memang benar Jaejoong punya tujuan lain selain untuk menjadi istri Yunho. Tapi demi Tuhan, Jaejoong benar-benar mencintai Yunho dan sama sekali tidak ingin menggantikan posisi mendiang Youngwoong dari hati Yunho. Hanya saja.. Setidaknya Jaejoong ingin menyelesaikan misinya yang terakhir sebelum dia turun dari posisinya yang sekarang.

Misi? Ya.. Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang bodyguard terbaik di Jepang dan Korea. Dia tidak memakai nama aslinya karena itu tidak ada yang tahu kalau Jaejoong adalah seorang bodyguard. Nama yang ia selalu gunakan saat dia bekerja sebagai bodyguard adalah _Hero. _

Jaejoong mempunyai misi terakhir yang harus dia selesaikan sebelum ia bisa turun dari pekerjaannya sebagai bodyguard yaitu, _melindungi Jung Yunho dan melenyapkan orang yang mengincar nyawanya. _Umma Jung yang mengetahui perasaan Jaejoong terhadap Yunho sebetulnya agak enggan untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai bodyguard karena umma Jung tahu resiko yang akan Jaejoong hadapi jika Jaejoong tetap melanjutkan samarannya sebagai calon istri Yunho. Umma Jung khawatir dan kasihan pada Jaejoong. Jika namja cantik itu terbunuh dalam misinya untuk melindungi Yunho, maka cinta Jaejoong akan berakhir tragis karena harus mati untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

"Permisi, apa anda sudah siap memesan?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang menyadarkan lamunan Jaejoong dan umma Jung.

"A-Ah, ne.. Jaejoong ah, kamu mau pesan apa nak?" Tanya umma Jung.

"Ah.. Aku pesan Shrimp fra diavolo saja ahjumma." Jawab Jaejoong. Umma Jung mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu 1 shrimp fra diavolo dan 2 Orecchiette." Kata umma Jung sudah tahu apa yang akan dipesan Yunho. "Dan Chateau Lafite Rothschild Pauillac." Lanjut umma Jung.

"Ahjumma, maaf tapi aku sedang tidak bisa minum alcohol." Kata Jaejoong mengingatkan umma Jung kalau dia sedang tidak bisa minum alcohol karena ada kemungkinan orang-orang yang mengincar Yunho sedang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Ah! Mianhe, ahjumma lupa. Kalau begitu apa kamu suka stoberi, Jaejoong ah?" Tanya umma Jung dibalas anggukkan oleh Jaejoong. "Kalau begitu, satu jus stroberi."

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk mengerti dan pergi untuk mengantarkan kertas pesanan pada koki. Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, umma Jung memulai pembicaraan karena baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak ada yang terlihat akan memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi kamu menyukai makanan pedas, Jaejoong ah?" Tanya umma Jung sambil menendang kecil kaki Yunho dari bawah meja. Yunho hanya melihat sekilas ummanya lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada handphonenya, memantau harga saham.

"Ne, ahjumma.. AKu sangat suka makanan pedas." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Geurae? Berbeda sekali dengan Yunho yang tidak kuat makanan pedas ya. Lihat saja anak itu.. Makan makanan pedas saja tidak bisa, tapi malah bersikap sok dewasa." Sindir umma Jung.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak bisa, Yunho sshi?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho tapi tidak dijawab oleh Yunho.

"Yunho sshi?" panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"Ck! Diamlah. Jangan sok peduli." Ketus Yunho.

"Yunho! Jangan mulai pertengkaran ini lagi. Bersikaplah yang sopan pada Jaejoong." Kata umma Jung mengingatkan dan dibalas dengusan oleh Yunho.

"Sopan? Memangnya dia siapa? Umma, apa umma yakin kalau asal usul namja ini jelas? Ini acara makan malam yang seharusnya orangtuanya juga datang. Tapi yang kulihat orangtuanya tidak ada di sini. Apa jangan-jangan dia ingin menipumu, umma?" Tanya Yunho menuduh. Jaejoong semakin terhenyak dengan kata-kata Yunho. Umma Jung membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan ucapan putranya yang menusuk hati namja cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Mwoh?! Yunho ah! Tarik kata-katamu itu!" bentak umma Jung. Putranya memang sudah kelewatan.

"Mian, Yunho sshi kalau orangtuaku tidak bisa datang. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa mereka bisa datang kalau tubuh mereka sudah terkubur di dalam tanah sejak 20 tahun yang lalu? Meskipun aku berdoa setiap malampun mereka tidak akan bisa datang.." kata Jaejoong dengan nada yang sedikit gemetar.

Yunho yang mengerti apa maksud Jaejoong terlihat kaget mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Dan tentu saja jawaban dari mulut Jaejoong itu berhadiah tatapan dingin dari umma Jung untuk Yunho.

"….." Yunho tidak berkata apapun. Bahkan kata maaf..

"M-Mian, gara-gara aku suasana jadi keruh seperti ini. Ah, makanannya sudah datang.." kata Jaejoong mencairkan suasana. Dua pelayan datang membawakan pesanan umma Jung.

"Silahkan makanannya tuan, nyonya." Kata pelayan wanita yang mengantarkan pesanan sambil meletakkan 3 piring yang berisi pesanan Jaejoong, Yunho dan umma Jung sedangkan pelayan pria meletakkan 2 gelas kaca kosong beserta 1 botol wine dan 1 gelas jus stroberi milik Jaejoong.

"Wah.. Kelihatannya lezat.. Iya kan ahjumma, Yunho sshi?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"A-Ah? Ne Jaejoong ah." sahut umma Jung gugup sedangkan Yunho hanya diam.

"Jja, ayo kita makan." Kata umma Jung.

Ketiganya makan sambil sesekali berbicara baik itu Jaejoong yang memulai pembicaraan maupun umma Jung. Yunho sama sekali tidak menjawab atau tidak berbicara. Entah karena dia merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian tadi atau karena dia masih merasa tidak suka pada Jaejoong.

Acara makan malam itu berakhir tanpa ada pertengkaran lagi di antara umma Jung dan Yunho dan Jaejoong merasa senang karena itu. Setelah mengantarkan umma Jung dan Yunho ke mobil, Jaejoong segera merogoh kunci mobilnya dan langsung mengendarai mobil Lamborghini nya mengejar ketinggalannya dengan mobil Yunho dan umma Jung. Jaejoong harus tetap mengawasi mereka berdua tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho. Umma Jung dan supirnya sudah tahu kalau mobil yang berada di belakang mobilnya adalah mobil Jaejoong sehingga kedua orang itu tidak ambil pusing. Beberapa mobil pengawal yang mengikuti mobil Yunho pun juga sudah mengenal Jaejoong karena namja cantik itu juga merupakan pimpinan mereka meski Yunho sendiri tidak tahu mengenai status Jaejoong sebagai pimpinan mereka.

Jaejoong yang sedang focus dengan keadaan di sekitar mobil Yunho mendapatkan laporan dari Changmin, bawahannya yang ahli di bidang strategi, bahwa ada beberapa mobil yang juga mengikuti mobil Yunho. Untungnya posisi mobil asing tersebut berada di belakang mobil Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong bisa dengan mudah menahan mobil-mobil tersebut.

"Hyujin, Songhoon, jaga nyonya Jung dan tuan Jung. Kawal mobil mereka dengan ketat. Changmin, cari tahu apakah ini jebakan atau bukan." Perintah Jaejoong melalui alat komunikasi yang ada di telinganya.

"Kami mengerti." Jawab Hyujin dan Songhoon yang bertugas mengawal mobil Yunho dan umma Jung.

"Hyung, tidak ada jebakan. Tiga mobil yang membututimu bukan umpan. Tidak ada ancaman dalam radius 10 km yang dapat membahayakan tuan Jung dan nyonya Jung." Lapor Changmin.

"Bagus. Tetap awasi mobil tuan Jung. Biar aku yang menghabisi mereka." Kata Jaejoong.

"Baik. Hati-hati, hyung." Balas Changmin.

Jaejoong memperlambat mobilnya dan mempersiapkan senjatanya. Setelah terlihat mobil Yunho sudah jauh berada di depan, Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya mendadak dan menghadang 3 mobil yang berada di belakangnya, membuat ketiga mobil tersebut berhenti mendadak hingga hampir menabrak mobil Jaejoong.

Beruntung jalanan sedang sepi sehingga Jaejoong tidak perlu meminta Changmin untuk menyuruh polisi memportal jalanan. Enam orang yang berada di dalam 3 mobil itu keluar lengkap dengan senjata di tangannya. Setelah melihat mereka keluar, Jaejoong dengan hati-hati membuka pintu mobilnya tanpa ketahuan oleh keenam orang tersebut setelah memakai masker hitamnya untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan wajah aslinya. Bemper mobil milik Jaejoong rendah sehingga keenam orang tersebut tidak mengetahui kalau Jaejoong sedang tengkurap di bawah mobil, bersiap untuk melumpuhkan keenam pria yang diketahui membuntuti mobilnya dan mobil Yunho.

**DOR**

**DOR**

**DOR**

"ARGH!"

Keenam namja itu tumbang begitu kaki mereka tertembus peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Jaejoong. Dengan sigap, Jaejoong berdiri dan menembak telapak tangan masing-masing keenam namja tersebut agar tidak bisa memegang senjata lagi sambil berjalan mendekati 6 namja yang sedang terkapar meringis kesakitan itu dan menendang jauh-jauh senjata mereka yang tergeletak di atas aspal.

Jaejoong berlutut dan menarik kerah baju salah satu dari mereka.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian mengikuti mobil kami? Siapa atasan kalian? Jawab atau mati." Tanya Jaejoong singkat tanpa basa-basi sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke dahi pria tersebut.

" Cih.. Lakukan sa—"

DOR

Jaejoong membuang kasar tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke permukaan aspal yang keras setelah menembak mati pria yang dia tanyai barusan.

"Apa kalian juga mau berakhir sepertinya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang mengintimidasi, membuat kelima pria sisanya gemetar ketakutan.

"A-Aa.. K-Kami t-tidak tahu s-siapa yang me-menyuruh kami.. K-Kami hanya tahu o-orang itu ber-bernama V-Victory.." jawab salah satu dari lima namja tersebut dengan gemetar. Jaejoong hanya melihat sekilas kelima namja tersebut lalu memerintahkan Changmin untuk menahan mereka. Setidaknya nanti Changmin bisa menginterogasi mereka.

Mengapa cara kerja Jaejoong dan bawahannya seperti anggota kepolisian yang handal? Itu karena Jaejoong dan bawahannya memang bekerja sama dengan kepolisian dan Interpol sehingga jaringan komunikasi Jaejoong dan anggotanya benar-benar luas.

"Victory?" gumam Jaejoong sambil menjalankan mobilnya kembali menuju mansion Jung untuk memastikan kalau Yunho dan umma Jung sudah sampai dengan selamat. Kelima namja yang tadi ditembaki Jaejoong sudah diringkus Changmin dan dibawa untuk diinterogasi sedangkan yang tewas setelah dibunuh Jaejoong.. Yah.. Changmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Hyungnya yang satu itu memang tidak segan-segan membunuh meskipun wajahnya cantik seperti malaikat tanpa dosa.

Jaejoong mengendarai mobilnya sampai depan mansion Jung dan menghubungi Hyujin dan Songhoon.

"Keduanya sudah sampai dengan selamat, Jaejoong sshi." Lapor Hyujin.

"Bagus. Terus awasi. Jika ada yang ganjil, pastikan kalian langsung menekan tombol darurat di alat komunikasi kalian. Alat itu tersambung dengan alat komunikasi milikku." Perintah Jaejoong.

"Kami mengerti."

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki rumahnya yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu dengan langkah gontai. Tangan dan kepalanya terasa nyeri.

_Meow~_

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya dan mendapati kucingnya sedang mengelus-ngeluskan kepalanya ke kaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan meraih kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Bagaimana harimu, Jiji? Apa kamu lapar? Kajja, kita ambil makananmu dulu.." kata Jaejoong sambil menggendong kucingnya ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan kucingnya itu. Setelah Jaejoong meletakkan makanan Jiji di dalam mangkuk makan kucing itu, jaejoong meninggalkannya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri setelah seharian berurusan dengan orang-orang yang berniat membunuh Yunho.

.:Flashback:.

_BUGH!  
Suara hantaman terdengar keras di sebuah gang kecil di dekat sebuah mansion besar milik keluarga Jung. Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat mengalami memar di lengan bagian dalamnya baru saja melayangkan pukulannya kepada seorang pria yang badannya lebih besar darinya. Pistolnya tergeletak jauh dari posisinya berdiri sekarang karena terlempar jauh akibat serangan tiba-tiba yang dilayangkan oleh salah satu lawannya._

"_Ceh! Wajahmu cantik tapi pukulanmu lumayan juga." Kata pria yang dipukul Jaejoong barusan dengan nada merendahkan._

"_Hah! Cepat enyah dari sini sekarang juga sebelum aku menghabisimu!" gertak Jaejoong._

"_Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menghabisimu, nona cantik?" kata pria tersebut meremehkan._

"_Huh, kalau begitu bersiaplah." _

_Jaejoong kembali bersiap untuk menyerang pria yang ada di depannya ini. Pria tersebut entah kenapa terlihat percaya diri sekali menghadapi Jaejoong yang dikenalnya sebagai Hero. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari sebuah sosok pria bertubuh besar siap menarik pelatuknya ke arah kepala Jaejoong._

"_Bye bye, Hero~"_

_SRAKK_

_Dengan lihainya, Jaejoong menangkap tangan yang berada di belakangnya dan membanting badannya dengan keadaan pistol mengarah pada pria yang ada di depannya itu. Pistol tersebut masih dalam genggaman pria yang baru saja ia banting dengan Jaejoong memegang control pistol tersebut. _(Mirip Yunppa di Before You Go waktu mau menyelamatkan Changmin.)

_DORR!_

_Sebuah peluru berhasil menembus dada kiri pria yang jadi lawan Jaejoong itu. Setelah memastikan kalau tidak ada lagi musuh, Jaejoong menendang pria yang baru saja ia banting hingga tidak sadarkan diri dan menghempaskan senjata yang ia pegang jauh-jauh._

"_Dasar.. Badannya saja yang besar.." gumam Jaejoong._

"_Ah! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus siap-siap untuk makan malam dengan ahjumma Jung dan Yu—"_

_BRUK_

_TANG!_

"_Auh.."_

_Namja cantik itu tersandung kaki pria yang dia habisi tadi. Alhasil, kepalanya terbentur pinggiran besi hingga berdarah dan tangan kirinya terluka. Yah.. Selihai apapun seorang Kim Jaejoong dalam bertarung, Kim Jaejoong tetaplah Kim Jaejoong yang ceroboh jika sudah bersangkutan dengan masalah 'Yunho'nya._

.:End of Flashback:.

"Dasar pria gendut. Gara-gara dia luka di wajahku harus bertambah.. Gara-gara luka ini juga aku jadi terlihat jelek di depan Yunho. Aish!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengganti perbannya. Ah.. Manisnya namja satu ini..

Setelah selesai mengganti perban, Jaejoong mengganti bajunya dengan piyama Hello Kitty nya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Badannya serasa ingin remuk.. Jaejoong melepas alat komunikasinya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas di samping kasurnya. Jaejoong menyamankan dirinya di bawah selimut hangatnya dan memandang manis bingkai foto yang ada di samping alat komunikasinya. _Foto Yunho._

"Selamat malam, Yunho ah.. Mimpi indah ne.." gumamnya sebelum ia terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

.:to be continued:.

Halo~^^ Lama ga update ya? Mian ne.. Aku baru selesai UTS.. Hehehe.. FF one step closer masih dalam proses pengetikkan.. kalau FF I'm not a maid belum kuketik sama sekali.. Kalau FF Love is like a snowflake apalagi==.. Aduh.. banyak ya utang FFnya..

Ah iya,, kalau ada yang berminat, silahkan baca FF ku yang judulnya Yunnie di asianfanfics.. Pen-name ku disana EleBear25 ya^^ buat yang suka angst sih, kusaranin baca loh^^ hehe..

Hayo~ Siapa reader di sini yang udah kelas 3 SMA? Good luck buat nanti UN nya ya^3^ Aku doain kalian masuk ke PTN yang kalian pilih.. Pada minat jurusan apa aja nih? Mind to share?^^

Tolong tinggalin review ya.. Biar aku tahu pendapat kalian tentang FF ini^^ Gomawo, love you all~

…Author…

.:EleBear25 / Xiahtic4Cassie:.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: typo(s) bertebaran karena tidak dibaca ulang. Ini FF boyxboy, kalau tidak suka silahkan keluar dari page ini. -_- RnR please~

.

.

.

_Setelah selesai mengganti perban, Jaejoong mengganti bajunya dengan piyama Hello Kitty nya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Badannya serasa ingin remuk.. Jaejoong melepas alat komunikasinya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas di samping kasurnya. Jaejoong menyamankan dirinya di bawah selimut hangatnya dan memandang manis bingkai foto yang ada di samping alat komunikasinya. Foto Yunho._

"_Selamat malam, Yunho ah.. Mimpi indah ne.." gumamnya sebelum ia terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya._

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

**Jung Mansion, Senin, 08.01 am**

Pagi itu, di sebuah kamar yang luas dengan sebuah tempat tidur berukuran King size, seorang namja tampan masih tidur meskipun matahari sudah terlihat tinggi dan seorang namja lagi sedang berlutut di samping tempat tidur yang besar itu. Namja yang sedang berusaha membangunkan namja yang sedang tertidur itu terlihat menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh namja tampan itu agar bangun.

"Ugh…" namja tampan itu menepis tangan namja yang sedang berusaha membangunkannya. Namja tersebut pun tidak menyerah dan menggoyang-goyangkan lagi tubuh namja yang masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya yang nyaman itu.

"Ugh.. Jangan ganggu a— YAH!" namja yang merasa tidurnya terganggu itu bangun dan terkejut dengan kehadiran namja yang ia kenal sebagai calon istrinya sedang berada di samping kasurnya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak 30 cm.

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI, KIM JAEJOONG?!" Tanya Yunho yang sebetulnya lebih bisa dibilang bentakkan itu menggema di kamarnya yang kedap suara.

"Ah, selamat pagi Yunho sshi. Ahjumma memintaku untuk membangunkanmu." Jawab Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini pagi-pagi seperti ini?!"

"Oh.. Kemarin sore ahjumma memintaku datang pagi ini. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan."

Yunho benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ummanya memang selalu seenaknya saja. Bisa-bisanya ummanya menyuruh namja yang baru ia kenal sabtu malam kemarin untuk membangunkannya!

"Yunho sshi, ini sudah jam 8.." kata Jaejoong setengah bergumam.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yunho ketus.

"Apa Yunho sshi tidak berangkat kerja?"

"Tentu sa—" Yunho langsung menengok ke arah jam digitalnya. "KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?!" omel Yunho sambil berlari masuk ke kamar mandi. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya polos melihat tingkah Yunho.

"Hihihi... _Ternyata kamu tetap tidak berubah sejak SMA_, Yunho ah.." gumam Jaejoong.

Sementara Yunho masih membersihkan diri, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam _walk in closet _milik Yunho untuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk Yunho kenakan. Setelah menemukan setelan yang tepat (menurut Jaejoong), Jaejoong meletakkannya di atas etalase kaca yang digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan dasi dan jam tangan milik Yunho.

Karena sepertinya Yunho masih lama, Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar mandi untuk memberitahu Yunho kalau pakaiannya sudah ia siapkan.

"Yunho sshi, pakaianmu sudah kusiapkan."

Tidak ada jawaban. Jaejoong tersenyum monoton dan menutuskan untuk kembali ke lantai 1, tepatnya ke dapur, untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dia sudah meminta ahjumma Jung untuk membiarkannya menggunakan dapur pagi ini. Jaejoong ingin sekali membuatkan sarapan untuk Yunho.

Umma Jung sebetulnya merasa agak ragu karena setelah kematian Youngwoong, Yunho jarang makan pagi di rumah karena menurut namja tampan itu tidak ada makan pagi yang cocok untuk perutnya karena itu Yunho lebih memilih untuk minum kopi saja, itu pun di kantor bukan di rumah.

Sup _miso, _ikan goreng, telur dadar gulung, dan semangkuk nasi merah. Sarapan ala Jepang yang simpel tapi bergizi. Untuk pertama kali, Jaejoong tidak membuat makanan yang rumit-rumit karena Jaejoong harus tahu dulu makanan yang seperti apa yang cocok untuk perut Yunho. Tak lama bergelut di dalam dapur, akhirnya Jaejoong selesai menata meja makan untuk 3 orang.

Jaejoong yang tersenyum puas langsung berlari ke atas untuk menarik Yunho untuk sarapan. Memang terlihat agresif, tapi ini semua juga demi kebaikan Yunho.

"Yunho sshi, apa kamu sudah selesai bersiap-siap?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu kamar Yunho.

"YAH! Jangan masuk sembarangan! Cepat keluar!" bentak Yunho sambil melayangkan sebuah bantal. Ckck.. seperti anak kecil saja.

"Wuah!" dengan refleksnya, Jaejoong langsung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut sebelum bantal lemparan Yunho itu mendarat mulus di wajahnya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar Yunho, masih tercengang dengan apa yang dia lihat barusan..

_Yunho topless dengan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya._

"Omo... "gumam Jaejoong. "Aish! Air liur!" rutuknya sambil menyeka air liurnya yang sempat menetes setelah melihat garis punggung Yunho, otot perutnya, dadanya yang bidang...

"GYAAAA!" teriak Jaejoong histeris karena imajinasinya yang makin lama makin liar setelah mengabsen satu persatu apa yang ia lihat barusan.

CKLEK

"BERISIK!" omel Yunho sambil membuka pintu, membuat Jaejoong yang sedang menumpukan seluruh berat badannya di pintu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menubruk Yunho.

"A-Ah, mianhe Yun—"

Perkataan Jaejoong terpotong ketika ia sadar kalau punggungnya saat ini sedang bersandar pada tubuh topless Yunho sementara wajahnya yang dekat sekali dengan pangkal leher Yunho sehingga Jaejoong bisa dengan jelas mencium aroma mint yang tercium dari ceruk leher Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho yang tangannya terletak di pinggang Jaejoong setelah menahan adar namja cantik itu tidak jatuh, bisa mencium aroma vanilla yang berasal dari surai halus namja cantik itu.

Umma Jung yang kebetulan lewat, langsung tertawa geli sambil menjahili keduanya.

"Omo~ Seperti pengantin baru saja~ Kalau begini sih, mungkin tahun depan umma bisa bermain dengan cucu umma~ Hohoho~" kata umma Jung sambil berjalan melewati tempat kejadian perkara dengan santai.

Tersadarkan oleh keisengan umma Jung, keduanya (lebih tepatnya Yunho) langsung menjauh. Jaejoong yang wajahnya merah hanya menunduk sambil memberitahukan tujuannya datang ke kamar Yunho.

"Eh.. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan.. Jadi jika Yunho sshi sudah selesai, tolong turun ke ruang makan ne?" kata Jaejoong.

BRAK

Yunho membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Reaksi Jaejoong? Hanya senyuman miris yang terpancar dari wajahnya. _'Ah~ Ini akan sulit, Kim Jaejoong..'_

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk turun saja, menunggu Yunho di bawah anak tangga. Umma Jung sedang menerima telepon dari partner bisnisnya sepertinya.. _atau teman gosipnya.._

Tak lama Jaejoong duduk di dasar anak tangga yang panjang itu, Yunho akhirnya turun lengkap dengan tas kerjanya dan setelan yang... berbeda dengan yang Jaejoong pilihkan barusan. Jaejoong tertunduk sedih tapi langsung menghapuskan ekspresi sedihnya dengan senyuman manis. Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang menuruni tangga sambil mengancingkan kancing jasnya.

"Yunho sshi, ayo sarapan dulu." Ajak Jaejoong sambil menarik pelan lengan Yunho.

"... Umma, aku berangkat kerja sekarang." Yunho benar-benar mengacuhkan Jaejoong. Sebal? Tentu saja Jaejoong sebal.

"Yunho sshi, ayo sarapan dulu.. Aku sudah buatkan sup miso. Sup miso itu bagus untuk pencernaanmu." Ajak Jaejoong tanpa menyerah. Sayangnya Yunho tetap tidak menggubris ajakan Jaejoong dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong semakin sebal.

"Yunho sshi—"

"Umma, aku berangkat ne. Nanti aku akan pulang mal—"

GREP

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jaejoong langsung menarik lengan Yunho ke ruang makan dengan kekuatan bodyguardnya yang sudah terlatih bertahun-tahun itu. Yunho memberontak tapi Jaejoong tetap tidak mau melepaskan lengan Yunho. Umma Jung yang tadinya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan partner bisnisnya langsung teralih perhatiannya ke dua anak muda yang tingkahnya seperti pengantin baru yang yang si suaminya tidak mau makan sementara si istri sudah membuatkan sarapan penuh cinta untuk suaminya. Entah umma Jung harus tertawa atau bagaimana. Selama tidak ada pertengkaran hebat, umma Jung sama sekali tidak keberatan...

"Yah! Lepaskan! Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku mau memakan masakanmu?!" tanya Yunho ketus sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong di lengannya.

"Sarapan. Jika tidak sarapan, nanti kamu akan cepat sakit, Yunho sshi. Lagipula, makanan itu tidak boleh terbuang dengan percuma. Apa kamu tidak belajar tentang itu sewaktu TK?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Apa peduliku?! Yang penting aku membelinya dan orang yang menjual makanan-makanan itu mendapatkan bayaran yang setara dengan apa yang dia jual." Sanggah Yunho.

"... Duduk." perintah Jaejoong sambil mendudukkan Yunho di satu kursi yang terletak di ujung meja yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Jaejoong menahan bahu Yunho dengan kekuatannya yang bisa dibilang besar.

"Makanlah.. Ini juga untuk kesehatanmu sendiri, Yunho sshi."kata Jaejoong yang dibalas tatapan tajam dari Yunho.

"Memangnya siapa dirimu sampai-sampai membuatkanku sarapan? Kau ini cuma orang asing disini, Kim Jaejoong." kata Yunho ketus yang langsung membuat hati Jaejoong mencelos.

"Aku juga tahu, Yunho sshi.." kata Jaejoong lirih.

Umma Jung yang menguping pembicaraan keduanya tidak tahan lagi mendengar kata-kata Yunho yang ketus, langsung menyela keduanya agar tidak terjadi pertengkaran.

"Yunho ah, Jaejoong ah, umma ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kalian." kata umma Jung yang berusaha menyela keduanya.

"Ada apa umma?" tanya Yunho.

"Umma akan pergi selama setengah tahun ke Paris jadi... Jaejoong ah, tinggallah disini sampai ahjumma kembali ne?" pinta umma Jung.

"Mwoh?! Untuk apa namja itu tinggal di sini?" tanya Yunho sambil mendelik ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. 'Jangan-jangan ini akal-akalannya saja?!' pikir Yunho.

"Tentu saja untuk memastikan kalau kamu akan baik-baik saja, Yunho. Umma tidak mau kamu tidur di kantor atau hotel hanya karena kamu tidak mau pulang. Lagipula Jaejoong jadi bisa lebih mengenal seperti apa rumah ini. Untuk masa depan juga.." kata umma Jung santai sambil duduk di salah satu kursi. Yunho memandang tidak percaya ummanya sedangkan umma Jung dengan santainya mancicipi masakan Jaejoong.

"Hm! Lihat kan? Ini enak sekali, Jaejoong ah.." puji umma Jung. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Gomawo, ahjumma.."

"Shireo! Apapun alasannya aku tidak akan mengizinkan dia tinggal disini!" kata Yunho dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari umma Jung.

"Yunho, jangan bersikap kekanakan. Ini perintah dan umma tidak menerima penolakkan baik darimu dan Jaejoong." kata umma Jung tegas.

"Sekarang, makan. Jangan membantah." perintah umma Jung. "Kamu juga ne, Jaejoong ah.. Makanlah.." Jaejoong mengangguk.

Setelah ketiganya sudah berada di kursinya, umma Jung tersenyum puas.

"Nah, kalau begini kan umma senang.. Bisa makan dengan anak umma dan juga denganmu, Jaejoong ah.." kata umma Jung puas.

"Ne, aku juga senang, ahjumma. Bisa makan dengan ahjumma dan Yunho sshi." balas Jaejoong dan dibalas dengusan oleh Yunho. Umma Jung yang mulai sebal dengan tingkah anaknya yang kekanakan menendang kaki Yunho di bawah meja makan dengan sepatu high heels nya yang _lumayan _tajam.

"Yunho ah.. Putraku yang manis dan tampan... berhentilah mendengus atau umma sumpal hidungmu yang selalu mendengus itu dengan pisang." Ancam umma Jung yang tidak hanya membuat Yunho merinding tapi Jaejoong juga ikut menelan ludah .

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan memasuki lobi gedung kantor perusahaan Jung dengan aura wibawanya yang terpancar jelas di mata para pegawainya yang langsung membungkukkan badannya sebagai bentuk salam pada atasannya itu. Well... Sepertinya tidak semuanya memberi salam pada atasannya itu karena perhatian mereka terfokus pada seorang namja cantik yang berjalan di belakang atasan tertinggi mereka itu.

Jaejoong dipaksa umma Jung untuk ikut Yunho pergi ke kantornya dengan alasan,

"_Agar tidak ada lebah pengganggu yang berani menggoda Yunho di kantor." _Kata umma Jung yang terngiang di otak Jaejoong.

Ah, lagipula Jaejoong tidak begitu mempermasalahkan dirinya datang ke tempat kerja Yunho. Sebetulnya yang dipaksa itu bukanlah Jaejoong karena dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Siapa yang merasa terpaksa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja yang memiliki ego dan harga diri yang tinggi, Jung Yunho. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya kalau Yunho terpaksa membawa Jaejoong ke kantornya.

Setelah Jaejoong dan Yunho masuk ke dalam lift khusus milik namja bermata musang itu, Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong _untuk yang kesekian kalinya_ agar tidak mengganggunya atau karyawannya ketika sedang bekerja. Inti dari perkataan Yunho itu sebetulnya seperti ingin mengatakan 'Jangan menyusahkan'. Dan karena Jaejoong tidak ada niat untuk mengganggu atau menyusahkan siapapun, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengerti. Lagipula Jaejoong juga memang berniat untuk menelusuri seluk beluk bangunan kantor ini untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan dari musuh.

"Uhm.. Yunho sshi, apa aku boleh berkeliling?" tanya Jaejoong setelah memastikan Yunho sampai di ruangannya dengan selamat. Jaejoong juga sudah meminta Changmin untuk mengawasi sekeliling gedung berlantai 30 itu dan memastikan agar sekeliling bangunan itu bebas ancaman dalam radius 100m.

Mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho mendelik ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Terserah. Asal jangan ganggu—"

"Jangan mengganggu para karyawan atau siapapun yang bekerja di sini. Jangan menyusahkan mereka juga. Aye aye sir~" kata Jaejoong sambil memberi hormat pada Yunho dan memamerkan senyumnya sebelum dia melesat keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan Yunho, wajah sumringah Jaejoong berubah menjadi wajah serius dan mengamati lobi lantai tersebut. Jaejoong mengamati dan mengingat semua yang ada di dalam jarak pandangnya. Di lantai teratas ini hanya ada ruangan kerja Yunho, ruang sekertaris, dan lobi yang hanya ada 3 sofa yang berguna sebagai tempat tamu menunggu beserta meja. Selesai mengingat apa yang ada di depannya, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan mendapati 4 buah kamera CCTV.

'_Hmm.. 4 kamera..'_

Selesai mengamati sekitar ruangan Yunho, Jaejoong melanjutkan kegiatannya berkeliling. Mula-mula Jaejoong turun ke lantai basement untuk memastikan keamanan disana dan dilanjutkan ke lantai selanjutnya. Sebetulnya umma Jung sudah meminta kepala keamanan gedung kantor tersebut untuk memberikan kopian denah di setiap lantai pada Changmin dan memberikan izin akses kamera keamanan pada Changmin tapi Jaejoong tetap harus melihat dan mengamati secara langsung untuk keadaan darurat.

Setelah kembali ke lantai ruangan Yunho 2 jam kemudian, Jaejoong membuka pintu ruang kerja Yunho dan tidak mendapati Yunho di ruangannya. Panik melanda Jaejoong. Pasalnya Changmin tidak memberitahukan Jaejoong jika Yunho keluar dari ruangannya. Baru saja Jaejoong ingin keluar untuk mencari Yunho, tiba-tiba sekertaris Yunho –yang bahkan Jaejoong tidak sadar kalau yeoja itu berdiri di belakangnya entah sejak kapan- tersenyum dan menyapa Jaejoong.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung sajangnim sedang berada di ruang rapat. Beliau mengatakan kalau jika anda sudah kembali, anda bisa menunggunya di dalam." Kata sekertaris Yunho dengan senyumnya yang.. misterius? Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaan Jaejoong saja jadi namja itu mengesampingkan kecurigaannya.

"Ah.. ne." Jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil berjalan masuk ke ruangan Yunho. Setelah menutup pintu ruang kerja Yunho, Jaejoong langsung menghubungi Changmin.

"Yah Shim Changmin! Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahukanku kalau Yunho keluar dari ruangannya eoh?!" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tegas.

"Oh.. Kalau soal itu tenang saja hyung. Tidak ada ancaman bahaya di sekitar gedung. " jawab Changmin santai. Kalau ini adalah sebuah _manga _, sekarang ini di kepala Jaejoong sudah mencuat 4 sudut siku-siku yang menandakan kalau namja cantik ini kesal.

"Tetap saja! Jangan ulangi lagi arasseo?!" omel Jaejoong.

"Arasseo~"

"Jawab dengan tegas!" tegas Jaejoong lagi dengan nada pemimpinnya yang dingin, membuat Changmin merinding.

"N-Ne hyung!" ulangnya.

Setelah Jaejoong mematikan handphonenya, Jaejoong memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam kantung celananya dan melihat sekeliling ruangan kerja Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri setiap lemari pajangan yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ketika Jaejoong menyusuri meja kerja Yunho, Jaejoong mendapati sebuah pigura foto. Foto pernikahan Youngwoong dan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambil pigura tersebut dan melihatnya dengan serius. Tatapan mata Jaejoong terlihat serius tapi juga memancarkan tatapan rindu dan sedih.

'_Youngwoong sunbae nim...'_

.:Flashback:.

"Yah, cepat serahkan uangmu! Dasar namja culun!"

"A-Andwaeyo.."

Ani.. Seorang namja bersurai hitam berkulit putih itu bukan sedang di posisi orang yang memukuli atau yang meminta paksa uang orang lain. Namja cantik yang kecantikannya tersembunyi dibalik kacamatanya yang tebal itu sayangnya berada di posisi dimana dirinyalah yang ditindas. Uang hasil kerja kerasnya untuk membayar sedikit demi sedikit hutang ibunya yang pemabuk terancam akan diambil paksa oleh para penindas-penindas di sekolahnya. SMA tempat dia bersekolah bukanlah tempat para orang-orang kalangan menengah ke bawah bersekolah tapi tempat bersekolahnya para anak-anak pengusaha yang mengandalkan uang orang tuanya untuk bisa meraih nilai tinggi. Sedangkan penindas yang sedang memukulinya ini juga merupakan salah satu dari anak pengusaha yang tidak perlu bekerja lagi untuk makan dan hidup. Lalu kenapa mereka menindas namja cantik yang kita kenal sebagai Kim Jaejoong itu? Alasannya sederhana. Hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja.

"Yah! Cepat serahkan bodoh! AGH!" salah satu penindas itu berteriak kesakitan setelah sebuah batu mendarat mulus di kepalanya.

"Siapa yang berani menggangguku?!" penindas itu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang yeoja berparas cantik sedang berdiri dengan beraninya sambil bersiap untuk melempar batu lagi untuk menolong namja lemah yang butuh pertolongan itu.

"Ooh~ Nona Youngwoong yang hebat~ berani sekali kau menggangguku." Kata penindas tersebut dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Jangan ganggu orang yang lebih lemah darimu kalau kau mengaku namja sejati!" kata Youngwoong muda dengan beraninya.

'_Youngwoong? Youngwoong sunbae?' _gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. Tentu namja tersebut mengenal yeoja yang paling cantik dan baik hati di sekolahnya itu.

"Mwo? Berani sekali kau!" penindas tersebut sudah mengangkat tangannya siap untuk menghantam wajah cantik milik yeoja yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"S-Sunbae!" teriak Jaejoong.

Belum tangan kekar itu menghantam wajah cantik Youngwoong, sebuah tangan sudah menahan pukulan tersebut.

"J-Jung Yunho sshi.." gumam penindas tersebut ketakutan. Penindas itu sudah tahu kalau Youngwoong adalah kekasih seorang Jung Yunho, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau namja penerus perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan itu berada di sekitar sini.

"Tangan ini. Apa ingin sekali kuhancurkan eoh?" Tanya Yunho sambil menahan emosinya. Namja yang tangannya sudah mulai membiru akibat gengaman kuat dari seorang Jung Yunho yang marah pun langsung pucat pasi wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat saking takutnya dengan penyandang marga Jung itu.

"A-A-Anio Ju-Jung Y-Yunho sshi.. M-Mianhamnida…" jawab namja itu ketakutan setengah mati.

Yunho menampik kasar genggaman tangannya dan mengusir namja penindas itu. Setelah berdecih kesal, Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya yang _seharusnya _berada di belakangnya.

"Eoh?" gumam Yunho dengan muka super bodohnya melihat Youngwoong yang seharusnya melihat aksi kerennya mengusir orang yang sudah hampir memukul yeoja itu malah tidak ada di belakangnya.

"Gwencanha?" tanya Youngwoong pada Jaejoong yang masih terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi ditendang oleh penindas yang baru saja kabur itu.

"A-Ah? Ah ne.. K-Kamsahamnida s-sunbae nim.." kata Jaejoong berterima kasih sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tebal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Namja seperti itu tidak sepantasnya menindas seorang yeoja." Kata Youngwoong dengan kalemnya.

"Eoh? Y-Yeoja? S-Sunbae nim, a-aku ini n-namja.." jawab Jaejoong setengah kaget. Yah memang Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan situasi dimana dirinya disangka yeoja. Apalagi dengan tampilan luar Jaejoong yang memang terlihat seperti seorang yeoja.

"Oh? Geuraeyo? Aigoo, mianhe. Aku tidak tahu.." kata Youngwoong yang malu karena salah mengira kalau namja di depannya itu adalah seorang yeoja.

Yunho yang merasa terabaikan berdehem keras agar keduanya berhenti menganggap kalau Yunho tidak ada di dekat mereka. Cemburu eoh?

"Yah yah, sudah sudah. Dia pasti bisa merawat lukanya sendiri. Ayo pergi Youngwoong ah." Sela Yunho sambil menarik Youngwoong agar menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Eh? Tapi, tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Yah, kau." Kata Yunho sambil menunjuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang bingung hanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan kalau dialah yang dipanggil oleh Yunho. Aigoo, polosnya Jaejoong memang tidak ada duanya. Di situ hanya ada mereka bertiga dan yang ditunjuk adalah Jaejoong tapi dia masih menunjuk dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

"Iya kau. Memangnya siapa lagi? Ingat kata-kataku. Kau ini harus kuat agar tidak ditindas seperti itu lagi. Dunia itu keras arasseo? Lagipula apa kau tidak mau melindungi orang yang kau sayangi ha? Ingat kata-kataku itu." Kata Yunho sambil menarik Youngwoong pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menatap kagum kedua orang yang baru saja pergi itu.

Melihat punggung kedua orang yang baru saja menolongnya itu, Jaejoong langsung berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

'_Aku pasti akan membalas kebaikan mereka berdua.. Bagaimanapun caranya.'_

.:End of Flashback:.

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Youngwoong dan Yunho. Setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong berlatih keras untuk melatih kemampuannya untuk mempertahankan diri hingga ia bisa menjadi seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang ini. Setelah kejadian itu pula Jaejoong selalu memperhatikan kedua orang itu dari kejauhan meski tanpa disadari Jaejoong mulai menaruh hati pada Yunho. Mengingat Yunho sudah memiliki seseorang yang pantas di sisinya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk melepas keinginannya untuk bersama Yunho mengingat orang yang berada di sisinya itu adalah Youngwoong yang baik hati.

"Sunbae, aku berjanji akan melindungi Yunho dengan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya. Aku berjanji." Gumam Jaejoong sambil meletakkan kembali pigura foto tersebut di atas meja sebelum dia beranjak keluar dari ruangan kerja Yunho.

Punggung Jaejoong… mengambarkan seseorang yang penuh ambisi… dan ketegaran.

Juga kesendirian…

.:to be continued:.

Bingung mau bilang apalagi. UAS sudah dekat jadi susah juga mau ketik ff.. Kadang aku juga suka lupa untuk update ff padahal ffnya sudah diketik dari kapan tahu.. -_- pengalaman nyata Kingka of Your Heart chapter 8

Soal beberapa ff lain, aku rencana mau ganti judulnya.. Jujur aku bukan author yang pintar tentuin judul ff...== *ngaku

For anyone who wants to have a chat with me^^ Wants to be followed back? Just tell me 'kay. :3

**Twitter: EleBear25**

**Facebook: Anin Andriani**

**Line: elebear25**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4's inspiration: The TRAX- "Let you go"**

"_Sunbae, aku berjanji akan melindungi Yunho dengan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya. Aku berjanji." Gumam Jaejoong sambil meletakkan kembali pigura foto tersebut di atas meja sebelum dia beranjak keluar dari ruangan kerja Yunho. _

_Punggung Jaejoong… mengambarkan seseorang yang penuh ambisi… dan ketegaran._

_Juga kesendirian…_

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Hari itu berakhir dengan Jaejoong yang terus mengikuti kemanapun Yunho pergi dengan alasan _ingin lebih mengenal Yunho _katanya. Yunho yang merasa dibuat risih semakin merasa tidak suka dengan kehadiran Jaejoong di sekitarnya. Well bukannya Jaejoong merepotkan Yunho selama seharian itu, hanya saja perhatian dari Jaejoong yang menurutnya agak berlebihan, menarik perhatian tidak hanya karyawannya tetapi juga semua para eksekutif serta partner bisnisnya yang hari itu berada di bangunan kantor yang tingginya bak pencakar langit itu.

Menurut Yunho, yang sudah lama tidak merasakan perhatian dari orang lain selain umma nya setelah Youngwoong meninggal, segala sikap dan kepedulian Jaejoong terhadapnya dianggap menyusahkan dan err... membuatnya malu. Malu bukan dalam artian yang manis tentunya..

.:Flashback:.

Saat jam makan siang, Yunho dan seluruh pemegang saham sedang menghadiri rapat tentang proyek resort yang akan dibangun di pulau Jeju. Membahas tentang proyek besar tentu akan memakan waktu lama dan otomatis Yunho akan melewatkan jam makan siangnya yang sudah sering ia lewati itu.

Well.. sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini..

BRAAKK

Pintu ruang rapat yang situasinya sedang sepi dibuat kaget dengan dibantingnya pintu ruang rapat. Siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut? Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja cantik yang bernama Jaejoong. Jika tatapan dan aura bisa membunuh, maka tatapan sangar dan aura kegelapan yang berkoar di sekitar Yunho pasti sudah membuat namja cantik itu bergetar takut. Sayangnya.. Kim Jaejoong, bukanlah orang yang peka terhadap hal tersebut di situasi yang menurutnya _agak _canggung. Kenapa canggung? Tentu saja karena niatnya ingin mengendap-endap ke ruang rapat tanpa suara malah membuat hampir setengah dari pemegang saham perusahaan raksasa Jung itu jantungan. Alasan mengapa pintu tersebut dibanting _atau tepatnya terbanting _juga sebetulnya agak konyol mengingat usia Jaejoong yang sudah terbilang dewasa ini.

"M-Mian.. Tadi saat aku membuka pintu, aku menginjak tali sepatuku.. Jangan hiraukan aku. Lanjutkan saja rapatnya." Kata Jaejoong watados.

Ukh.. Yunho saat ini sudah menggeram kesal. Ingin rasanya meneriaki tingkah konyol Jaejoong tapi masih dia tahan..

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Yunho dengan rahang yang masih terkatup. Menahan kesal eoh?

"Eh.. Itu.. Ini sudah jam makan siang.. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makan siang.." jawab Jaejoong.

Aah... benar-benar namja satu ini..

" .Joong.. KELUAR!"

.:end of flashback:.

Yunho benar-benar dibuat pusing olehnya. Insiden tersebut hanya satu dari sekian insiden yang membuat Yunho bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong keluar dari ruang kerjanya jika memang ia dipaksa untuk membawa Jaejoong ke kantornya. Gurat-gurat stres tercetak jelas di wajah Yunho dan lucunya sang biang masalah malah tidak menyadari kalau dialah yang membuat Yunho semakin pusing dengan pekerjaannya.

"Yunho sshi.. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat.. Aku tahu pekerjaanmu banyak tapi lebih baik jangan terlalu dipikirkan.."

Tidak sadarkah kau Kim Jaejoong? Yunho rasanya ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"KAU!" bentak Yunho sambil mendorong dahi Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya. Astaga, Jung yang satu ini benar-benar tidak sopan. "Jangan ikut lagi ke kantor! Jika memang kau akan tinggal di tempatku, lebih baik kau duduk saja di rumah daripada membuat masalah di kantor arasseo?!"

Jaejoong mengusap dahinya sambil merenggut sebal. "Tapi Yunho sshi aku—"

"Aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu ikut ke kantor denganku tapi yang jelas JANGAN MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MEMBUATMU MENYESAL." Potong Yunho dengan penekanan tegas. Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk.

Changmin yang bisa mendengar seluruh percakapan Yunho dan Jaejoong melalui intercom mini yang tersembunyi di belakang telinga Jaejoong dan di bawah jok belakang mobil Yunho, merasa sedih melihat hyung nya yang diperlakukan kasar. Changmin tahu tentang masa lalu Jaejoong jadi Changmin juga sudah mengenal Yunho dan Youngwoong meskipun belum pernah bertemu atau berkenalan langsung.

Yang mendengar percakapan itu tidak hanya Changmin sebetulnya. Seluruh bawahan Jaejoong yang bertugas dalam misi melindungi Yunho juga dapat mendengar ucapan kasar Yunho pada Jaejoong. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di stir mobil karena namja Jung itu sudah merendahkan bosnya yang cantik itu. Seluruh bawahan Jaejoong sangat menghormati dan menyayangi Jaejoong layaknya keluarganya sendiri. Jangan heran mengingat namja cantik itu sangat loyal pada bawahan dan rekannya sehingga dalam keadaan seberbahaya apapun, Jaejoong tidak akan meninggalkan atau membiarkan satu orang pun tewas atau terluka hanya karena untuk melindunginya dalam misi.

"JAWAB KIM." Perintah Yunho dengan nada otoriternya.

"A-Arasseo Yunho sshi.." jawab Jaejoong lirih. Wajahnya sudah ditekuk sekarang dan hal itu membuat Yunho sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Yunho harus bisa menyingkirkan perasaan bersalah itu karena ia merasa harus tegas pada namja satu ini.

Hmm.. Sayangnya Jung.. Bukan Jaejoong namanya jika dia tidak bisa mengakali perintgahmu itu..

.

.

.

Di sisi lain kota Seoul, seorang namja berperawakan tinggi tegap sedang menyeringai melihat sebuah foto yang terpampang di depannya.

_Foto Jung Yunho ketika masih berstatus sebagai pimpinan baru di perusahaan raksasa Jung._

"Jung Yunho..."

_Foto Kim Jaejoong yang berseragam lengkap ketika masih berpangkat sebagai kapten pasukan perang anti teroris._

"Kim Jaejoong..."

Namja dengan luka bakar dilehernya itu terduduk diam sambil memandang kedua foto yang ditempel berdampingan itu. Tangannya terus mengayunkan dua pisau lipat seolah benda tersebut adalah benda yang pantas dimainkan. Selang berapa lama kemudian, namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

TAAAKK

Kedua pisau yang tadi diayunkannya menancap tepat di kedua wajah yang tercetak di foto Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Beruntung sekali diriku.. Dua orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku sekarang bertunangan? Ha.. Hahahahahaha... Aah~ Tuhan sangat mencintaiku.."

Sedetik kemudian tawa itu berhenti. Ekspresi wajah namja itu berganti menjadi ekspresi yang gelap dan kelam.

"Waktu kalian akan tiba... dan ketika waktu itu tiba, akulah orang pertama yang nantinya akan menghadiri pemakaman kalian."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah berbagai macam insiden yang membuatnya semakin stres di kantor, Yunho akhirnya berangkat tanpa Jaejoong. Meskipun Jaejoong merasa khawatir dengan keamanan dan keselamatan Yunho di perjalanan menuju kantornya, setidaknya Jaejoong sudah merasa lega karena ia percaya bawahannya yang terpercaya dapat melindungi atau setidaknya mengawasi Yunho.

Setelah Yunho berangkat, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mansion setengah berlari ke dapur. Jaejoong mengeluarkan kotak bekal untuk Yunho dan untuknya. Juga sebotol air minum. Untuk apa? Hanya Jaejoong yang tahu. Jaejoong memasukkan makan siang Yunho yang berupa nasi, telur dadar gulung, daging lada hitam yang dipotong kecil-kecil, dan tidak lupa tumisan untuk melengkapi nutrisi untuk Yunho ke kotak bekal. Tidak lupa juga 4 potong sandwich ayam untuk dirinya nanti.

Selesai dengan urusannya di dapur, Jaejoong beranjak ke kamarnya yang belum pernah dimasuki orang lain selain umma Jung itu untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Hmm~ dimana ya peralatanku yang satu itu~" gumam Jaejoong.

Oh Jung, bersiaplah terkena serangan jantung...

._._._._._._._._.

Seperti hari lainnya, kegiatan Yunho di kantor dipenuhi dengan rapat pemegang saham, rapat dengan klien, dan rapat-rapat lainnya. Well itu kegiatannya selain menandatangani dan mengecek dokumen keuangan perusahaannya tentunya. Seperti sekarang ini, Yunho dan pihak-pihak yang nanti akan terlibat dalam pembangunan resort di Jeju itu sedang melaksanakan rapat untuk membicarakan kelanjutan dari rapat mereka sebelumnya. Dan dengan Yunho sebagai pimpinan yang menghadiri rapat tersebut, seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu sama sekali tidak berani untuk tidak fokus jika tidak ingin menerima konsekuensinya.

Jika dideskripsikan, posisi Yunho yang sedang memimpin rapat berdiri membelakangi jendela kaca sedangkan yang lainnya duduk di kursinya masing-masing yang susunan mejanya melingkar menyerupai ruang rapat petinggi negara.

SYUUNG

DUKK

"Omo!" salah seorang yeoja yang berusia sekitar 30an memekik kaget dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Yunho yang tidak suka rapatnya terganggu mendelik tajam pada yeoja tersebut.

"Ada masalah dengan rencana yang sudah kubuat Im Yejin sshi?" tanya Yunho dengan tatapan menindas.

"A-Aniyo sajangnim." Jawab yeoja itu takut.

"Lalu?" lanjut Yunho. Yeoja yang bernama Yejin itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo sajangnim. Hanya saja barusan saya melihat ada rambut menjuntai di jendela belakang anda." Jawab yeoja itu takut.

"Jangan bercanda Yejin sshi atau hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir perusahaan konstruksi anda bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Jung." Ancam Yunho yang membuat Yejin berdiri dan membungkuk minta maaf kepada Yunho.

Setelah itu, rapat dilanjutkan kembali. Suasananya fokus dan tenang hingga seorang bapak yang duduk paling dekat dengan meja Yunho berteriak kaget.

"Astaga!" Yunho menggeram kesal sekarang.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang? Melihat rambut juga?!" tanya Yunho dengan nada kesalnya.

"S-Sajangnim.. Sepertinya Yejin sshi tidak berbohong.. B-Barusan saya melihat rambut yang menjuntai sedikit di jendela bagian atas.. Tidak hanya itu sajangnim.. Saya j-juga melihat m-matanya." Jawabnya ketakutan.

"CK! FOKUS FOKUS! INI RAP—"

"ASTAGA SAJANGNIM!" kali ini semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat iru kecuali Yunho berteriak kaget. Yunho langsung menengok ke arah jendela dan...

"ASTAGA KIM JAEJOONG!"

.:Rewind, di puncak gedung perusahaan Jung:.

"Aah~ Syukurlah hari ini tidak terlalu panas. Anginnya juga bagus." Kata Jaejoong sambil memasang peralatan yang dibawanya di pinggangnya.

"H-Hyung.. hyung yakin?" tanya Changmin ragu melalui intercomnya.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Jaejoong. "Buktinya aku sudah selesai memasang pengamannya." Lanjutnya.

Di sisi lain, Changmin sedang menelan salivanya gugup. Hyung nya yang satu ini memang tidak kenal takut dan santai tetapi serius di saat yang bersamaan. Sekarang ini Changmin sedang berada di gedung seberang bangunan kantor Jung sambil mengawasi Jaejoong.

"Jja! Aku turun ya~"

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Ya.. Seorang Kim Jaejoong sedang terjun indah dengan tali pengaman yang sudah dipasangnya di pinggangnya. Untuk apa dia berbuat senekat itu? Tentu saja untuk Yunho.

DUK

"Aduh.." erangnya sakit. Tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus sehingga bahu Jaejoong membentur kaca. Dan parahnya posisinya saat ini adalah tubuhnya yang menggantung terbalik sehingga kepalanya sedikit menyembul dan membuat yeoja yang bernama Im Yejin tadi memekik kaget.

Bagaimana dengan Changmin? Namja jangkung itu sudah memeluk pilar yang ada disampingnya dengan erat melihat Jaejoong terhuyung ketika ada angin kencang berhembus.

"Sepertinya aku salah memasang pengaitnya.." gumamnya santai tidak mempedulikan posisinya saat ini. Orang normal mungkin sudah pingsan jika berada di posisi Jaejoong. "Sebentar..." Jaejoong berusaha untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada jendela kaca. Karena Jaejoong tidak memakai sarung tangan, tentu saja tangannya terpeleset sehingga posisinya kembali terbalik. Kali ini tidak hanya rambutnya tetapi wajah dari mulai dahi hingga batang hidungnya terlihat oleh salah seorang bapak yang duduk di dekat Yunho.

Takut ketahuan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung berusaha untuk membetulkan posisinya agar dia bisa naik ke atas. Sayangnya, ketika pengaitnya sudah berada di posisi yang benar, bukannya naik, Jaejoong malah turun karena tali yang menghubungkannya dengan puncak bangunan tinggi itu memanjang karena ternyata ada bagian yang tersangkut. Well, dirinya kali ini benar-benar terekspos oleh semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat dan tak lama kemudian, oleh Yunho juga.

"ASTAGA KIM JAEJOONG!"

.:end of rewind:.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA EOH?!" bentak Yunho.

"A-Anio.."

"JANGAN MEMBALASKU! AISH! BAGAIMANA KALAU TERJADI SESUATU EOH?! APA KAU MAU MEMBUAT NAMA BAIK PERUSAHAANKU TERCORENG DENGAN ADANYA BERITA BUNUH DIRI HA?!"

"...M-Mian.." Jaejoong menunduk menyesal. Kali ini tidak hanya mengganggu jalannya rapat, Jaejoong benar-benar membuat Yunho menunda rapat hingga nanti malam sehingga mengharuskannya untuk lembur atau mungkin menginap di kantor.

"AISH! Cukup, aku akan menelpon umma untuk menghentikan rencana pertunangan bodoh ini!" Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. Tidak. Rencana ini tidak boleh batal atau Jaejoong tidak akan bisa melindungi Yunho dari dekat.

"Y-Yunho sshi.. Kumohon.. Kau boleh menyuruhku tidur di luar rumah atau apapun hukumannya akan aku terima.. T-Tapi tolong.. kumohon jangan batalkan pertunangan kita.." kata Jaejoong memohon pada Yunho sambil meraih lengan jasnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan panik sekarang.

Kalau rencana ini gagal maka itu sama saja dengan dia tidak berhasil memenuhi janjinya pada diri sendiri untuk melindungi Yunho sejak kematian Youngwoong. Meskipun yang Yunho dan Youngwoong lakukan untuk Jaejoong adalah hal sepele tetapi bagi Jaejoong yang sama saja telah dibuang oleh dunia, pertolongan dari keduanya membuktikan bahwa masih ada orang di dunia ini yang baik kepadanya. Bagi Jaejoong, Youngwoong dan Yunho sudah seperti cahaya kehidupannya. Setelah Youngwoong tiada, hanya Yunho.. Hanya Yunho yang satu-satunya menjadi alasan Jaejoong bertahan di dunia ini meskipun yang bersangkutan tidak tahu menahu tentang tersebut.

"Cepat bereskan peralatanmu dan turun. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai basement."kata Yunho sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri lemas.

"Hyung." Panggil Changmin dari intercomnya. Perlahan, Jaejoong menyentuh intercomnya dan tertawa lirih.

"Min-ah.. kau tahu.. Ini pertama kalinya hyung gagal dalam misi..." gumamnya.

"Hyung..."

"Baru b-beberapa hari.. hiks.. aku menjalankan tugas ini.. a-ak—hiks.. aku gagal.." lanjutnya lagi.

"H-Hyung?" Jaejoong menangis. Baru kali ini Changmin mendengar Jaejoong menangis. Selama ini hyung nya itulah yang selalu berdiri dengan percaya dirinya meskipun terkadang didepannya dan bawahannya yang lain Jaejoong akan bertingkah seperti umma yang cerewet.

"Hiks.. sesak Min.. hiks hiks.. rasanya t-tenggorokanku tercekat.. hiks hiks.." Tentu saja. Jaejoong menahan tangisnya. Changmin tahu akan hal itu tetapi juga rasanya ia tahu bahwa bagi hyung nya saat ini, rasa sesak itulah rasa sakit yang paling menyakitkan dibanding dengan luka yang diperoleh hyung nya selama dia bekerja di kemiliteran.

.

.

.

Jaejoong turun dari atap bangunan tinggi itu dengan mata yang agak sembab. Semua orang yang tahu tentang kejadian tadi menatap iba namja cantik itu mengetahui betapa kerasnya Jung Yunho ketika memarahi seseorang. Mengingat kejadian barusan bukanlah kejadian sepele, mereka sudah bisa membayangkan seberapa marahnya atasannya itu. Merasa dikasihani, Jaejoong berjalan sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya seolah menandakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu, Yunho sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya sambil meredakan detak jantung dan emosinya. Panik dan takut melanda Yunho. Dia tidak bisa melihat seseorang mati di hadapannya seperti ketika meninggalnya Youngwoong. Yunho menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Setelah dirinya sudah merasa tenang, Yunho mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk mengantar sendiri Jaejoong pulang. Ketika Yunho membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, ia mendapati Jaejoong yang seperti baru akan meraih kenop pintu ruangannya. Suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Yunho meraih lengan atas Jaejoong dan menariknya menuju lift.

"T-Tunggu Yunho sshi.." kata Jaejoong sambil meraih tas selempangnya. Jaejoong mengeluarkan kotak makan Yunho dan meletakkannya di meja dekat pitu ruang kerja Yunho. Setelah meletakkannya, Jaejoong berjalan kembali menuju Yunho yang sudah berdiri di depan lift.

"Itu makan siang yang tadi ingin kuserahkan. Tolong dihabiskan.. Aku tidak ingin Yunho sshi sakit jadi jangan telat makan ne.." kata Jaejoong lirih. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tertunduk dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan yang diperhatikan masih menundukkan kepalanya karena masih enggan untuk menatap mata Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian lift berbunyi menandakan bahwa benda tersebut sudah tiba di lantai teratas. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, seorang namja berambut hitam berponi baru berniat akan keluar lift, menyadari bahwa orang yang sedang ingin ditemuinya ada di depannya.

"Yunho hyung."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong dan menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Oh Yoochun ah. Ada perlu apa? Apa pekerjaanmu di Busan sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Yoochun.

'_Yoochun? Yoochun sunbae?'_

Yoochun melangkah keluar lift dan melihat Jaejoong yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Jaejoong takut ketahuan kalau dirinya pernah menjadi bagian dari masa lalu Yunho dan Youngwoong. Dirinya pernah berkenalan dengan Jaejoong ketika SMA. Meski hanya pernah berbicara beberapa kali, Yoochun pernah melihat wajah Jaejoong tanpa kacamata tebalnya jadi ia yakin Yoochun akan langsung mengenalinya.

"Halo nona cantik." Sapa Yoochun yang belum menyadari kalau yang disapanya itu adalah namja.

"A-Anyeonghaseyo." Sapa Jaejoong balik sambil membungkukkan badannya. Jaejoong merutuki harinya hari ini. Benar-benar sial.

"Hey nona, siapa namamu? Kenapa menunduk terus? Kenalkan namaku Park Yoochun." Kata Yoochun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jaejoong rasanya ingin kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

"N-Ne." Jawab Jaejoong singkat. Yoochun mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Penasaran, Yoochun menundukkan badannya hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang masih tertutup poni. Wajahnya dan wajah Yoochun sangat dekat hingga orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira Yoochun akan mencium Jaejoong.

"Yah, Yun.. siapa yeoja ini?" tanya Yoochun sambil semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Jarak wajah mereka tidak jauh lagi, hanya 10cm. Yunho yang sedari tadi diam saja melihat Yoochun, menangkup wajah bagian depan Yoochun dengan satu tangannya dan mendorong wajah itu dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Uff! Yah, kenapa harus kau bekap wajah tampanku ini eoh? Lagipula aku yakin nona ini bukan kekasihmu.." kata Yoochun sambil membetulkan poninya yang dibuat agak berantakan oleh ulah Yunho. Jaejoong semakin menekuk wajahnya mendengar perkataan Yoochun. "Iya kan?" sambung Yoochun sambil merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan mendekapnya erat dengan satu tangannya.

Apa yang Yunho lakukan selanjutnya sama sekali tidak pernah terbayangkan di benak Jaejoong sebelumnya. Yunho menepis tangan Yoochun dari bahu Jaejoong dan merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong dengan kedua lengannya. Selain merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong posesif, Yunho juga menempelkan hidungnya ke telinga Jaejoong dan berkata sambil menatap Yoochun.

"Dia ini tunanganku." Desis Yunho tajam.

Yoochun terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Dia sebetulnya sudah mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong di keluarga Jung dari umma Jung sendiri. Karena penasaran, Yoochun sengaja datang dari Busan untuk melihat reaksi Yunho jika Jaejoong disentuh orang lain. Well, tadinya dia mengira Yunho akan cuek tetapi reaksi yang didapatnya sungguh di luar dugaan.

Jangankan Yoochun, yang sedang dipeluk juga tidak kalah kaget. Kerasukan apa namja yang sedang memeluk dan mengirup aroma tubuhnya posesif ini?! Jelas-jelas tadi Yunho terlihat seperti ingin menerkam Jaejoong tapi sekarang.. yang dilakukannya berbeda jauh dari aura dingin yang dikeluarkannya tadi!

"Ok ok, mian~ Kebiasaanku kumat." Kata Yoochun mencairkan suasana. "Tidak kuduga sekarang kau bisa mencintai seseorang lagi Yun. Aku turut bahagia untukmu."

Yunho yang tersadar oleh ucapan Yoochun langsung melepaskan Jaejoong dan mendorong sedikit tubuh Jaejoong yang masih lemas pasca kejadian yang tidak terduga itu. Punggung Jaejoong agak menyenggol Yoochun yang membuat namja cantik itu agak kehilangan keseimbangannya dan untungnya Yoochun menahan bahunya.

"... Pulanglah Kim Jaejoong. Masalah tadi kita bicarakan nanti." Kata Yunho.

"T-Tapi Yun—"

"PULANG!"

Jaejoong agak tersentak dan mengangguk lemas. Meskipun ragu untuk meninggalkan Yunho tanpa pengawasan darinya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengawasi Yunho dari jauh untuk sekarang. Jaejoong menekan tombol turun lift khusus Yunho, karena lift yang tadi digunakan oleh Yoochun sudah berada di lantai dasar. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Jaejoong langsung masuk dan membungkukkan badannya kepada Yoochun sebelum pintu lift tersebut tertutup.

Yoochun membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya. Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Yoochun menghela napasnya. "Jangan galak-galak pada tunanganmu Yun." Kata Yoochun masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari lift yang digunakan Jaejoong. Yunho terdiam mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"... Entahlah Chun. Dia itu merepotkan. Selalu membuat masalah dan membuatku pusing dengan ulahnya yang konyol. Bayangkan saja tadi dia menggantung di luar jendela lantai ini hanya dengan menggunakan peralatan panjat tebing." Keluh Yunho sambil menghela napas berat. Yoochun tersenyum mengingat namja cantik barusan yang memang berubah sedikit demi sedikit sejak SMA. _'Tentu saja dia tidak takut Yun. Dia pernah melakukan hal yang lebih berbahaya saat dia masih dengan pekerjaannya di satuan anti teroris.'_

Ya, Yoochun mengetahui siapa diri Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Bukannya dia diberitahu oleh umma Jung tetapi Yoochun memang tahu tentang kapten satuan anti teroris yang sempat bertugas di perbatasan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara itu sejak SMA. Pribadi Jaejoong lah yang menariknya. Yoochun tertarik dengan Jaejoong—meski bukan dalam artian cinta.

Keduanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Yoochun menyadari ada yang aneh dengan lift yang digunakan Jaejoong.

"Yunho." Yunho menengok ke arah Yoochun. "Memangnya lift mu berjalan secepat itu?" Yunho melihat ke arah pandangan Yoochun.

Angka digital yang menunjukkan lantai yang tertera di samping tombol turun...

Berjalan sangat cepat.

.

.

.

"Khukhukhu... Ini baru salam dari tuanku, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong..." gumam seseorang yang berpakaian layaknya cleaning service yang berjalan keluar bangunan tinggi itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dibuat tersentak ketika lift yang digunakannya kehilangan kendali dan turun seolah tidak ada tali yang mengikat kotak besar itu. Demi apapun! Dirinya masih berada di lantai 20!

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk menyelamatkan diri sambil berdoa semoga saja ada yang bisa dia gunakan. Sementara itu Changmin yang mendengar Jaejoong bergumam panik, hanya bisa memanggil hyung nya itu, menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Jaejoong sudah berkeringat dingin mengingat sehebat apapun dirinya di kemiliteran, dirinya pasti tidak akan selamat jika jatuh bersama dengan lift ini.

Lantai 14

'_Ayo.. pasti ada sesuatu...'_

Lantai 8

'_Mana.. mana... Ya Tuhan..'_

Lantai 3

'_AH!'_

.

.

.

**BUUUMMMMM!**

Suara dentuman keras terdengar di bangunan kantor itu. Suara benda metal besar yang menghantam tanah. Sementara itu, pengawas CCTV lift yang sudah menyadari dari awal sudah menuju lantai basement tempat akhir berhentinya lift khusus namja berkedudukan tertinggi di kantor itu. Di basement sendiri, banyak mobil yang alarmnya berbunyi akibat suara dentuman yang keras itu. Karyawan yang berada di lantai terdekat dengan basement pun langsung turun ke bawah menggunakan tangga darurat mengingat lift tersebut adalah milik atasannya.

Petugas-petugas keamanan langsung berusaha untuk membuka pintu lift tersebut. Mungkin saja sajangnimnya sedang berada di dalam sana. Dengan usaha beberapa petugas, pintu lift tersebut terbuka. Tak lama kemudian Yunho dan Yoochun yang terengah-engah tiba di basement dan berusaha untuk lewat melewati sekerumunan pegawainya yang memandang shock isi lift tersebut.

Di dalam lift itu.. tergeletak seorang namja cantik dengan luka di sudut bibirnya, pelipisnya memar, dan dahi yang mengeluarkan darah akibat hantaman lift ke tanah. Jaejoong tergeletak diatas sebuah perahu karet yang untungnya sempat dia buka sesaat sebelum lift tersebut menghantam basement. Meskipun agak terlambat sehingga mengakibatkan luka di dahi dan benturan di bahunya, Jaejoong tidak kehilangan kesadaran—meski dia tidak bisa bangun karena benturan di kepalanya.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!" perintah Yunho sambil menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih dengan posisi telentangnya. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus karena suara dengungan yang diakibatkan oleh suara dentuman keras tadi.

"Jaejoong, apa kau bisa mendengarku? Hey, lihat aku! Fokus padaku!" seru Yunho panik.

Jaejoong yang samar-samar mendengar suara Yunho berusaha untuk fokus seperti yang diminta olehnya. Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho yang berada di pipinya dengan tangannya yang bahunya tidak cedera. Digenggamnya tangan Yunho dengan erat, Jaejoong membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarkan oleh Yunho.

"A-Aku...akan...m-me..lindungi..m-mu..." bisik Jaejoong dengan lirihnya sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya.

.:to be continued:.

Pusing ga bacanya? Pusing? Sama Ele juga pusing ngetik ff ini. Makin lama makin rumit =3= tadinya mau update yang One Step Closer tapi moodnya beralih ke ff ini...

Eh eh ada yang nyadar ga jaemma sekarang makin cantik~? Fufuufu~ Foto yg lagi poppo gorila itu loh~

Ele yakin itu foto sebentar lagi akan ada versi Yunjae nya mengingat betapa hebatnya YJS dalam mengedit foto~ 3

Oh ya~ Ga terasa bulan puasa udah hampir selesai. Sebentar lagi Lebaran nih~ Ada yang mudik?

**Twitter: EleBear25**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5's inspiration: Nanyang Polytechnic Chinese Orchestra covering TVXQ-'Don't Say Goodbye'**

_Jaejoong yang samar-samar mendengar suara Yunho berusaha untuk fokus seperti yang diminta olehnya. Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho yang berada di pipinya dengan tangannya yang bahunya tidak cedera. Digenggamnya tangan Yunho dengan erat, Jaejoong membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarkan oleh Yunho._

"_A-Aku...akan...m-me..lindungi..m-mu..." bisik Jaejoong dengan lirihnya sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Terlihat tiga orang namja di samping pintu ruang gawat darurat. Dua dari mereka masih dalam posisi duduknya sedangkan yang satunya masih setia berdiri di depan pintu pemeriksaan tersebut. Salah satu namja yang kita kenal sebagai Jung Yunho, terlihat tenang sambil menumpukan sikunya di lututnya. Matanya masih tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun baik itu panik atau cemas. Yang satu lainnya-Yoochun- terlihat sedang menelepon membicarakan tentang penundaan pertemuan dengan kliennya. Keduanya masih lengkap dengan setelan kerjanya sedangkan seorang namja jangkung yang sudah dianggap dongsaeng oleh Jaejoong itu terlihat cemas dan tidak bisa berhenti menggigit jari membayangkan apa yang sang dokter akan beritahukan kepadanya nanti ketika dokter tersebut keluar dari ruang gawat darurat itu.

Pikirannya terus melayang ke kejadian yang dialami hyung nya itu di dalam lift. Changmin terus merutuki kelalaiannya dalam memeriksa keamanan gedung kantor itu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahi dirinya sendiri mengingat dialah yang bertugas untuk memastikan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam kantor tersebut bebas ancaman.

Yoochun sendiri tidak bisa meninggalkan Yunho sendirian dalam situasi seperti ini. Yoochun tahu benar meskipun raut wajah Yunho tidak menunjukkan kalau dirinya cemas, Yoochun yakin Yunho sedang memikirkan keadaan Jaejoong nantinya. Yoochun melirik ke arah Changmin yang dari tadi tidak berhenti mencemaskan Jaejoong. _'Apa namja ini partner kerja Jaejoong?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

Yoochun ingat sekali ketika beberapa saat sebelum ambulans datang. Yunho yang masih berusaha untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong, terus mengatakan kalau dia saja yang akan membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit. Yoochun menahan Yunho ketika namja bermata musang itu baru akan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mengatakan kalau bisa saja terjadi pendarahan di kepalanya jadi lebih baik jangan gerakkan kepalanya. Selagi menenangkan Yunho yang tidak berhenti berusaha untuk membangunkan Jaejoong, dia menahan luka di dahi Jaejoong dengan sapu tangannya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba seorang namja jangkung yang napasnya terengah-engah dengan wajah paniknya menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat alasan Jaejoong berada di Seoul atau tepatnya berada di keluarga Jung, Yoochun pasti tidak akan mendapat gambaran tentang siapa Changmin.

Setelah 2 jam menunggu keluarnya sang dokter, akhirnya yang ditunggu keluar bersamaan dengan seorang suster yang mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Jaejoong yang sudah sadar meskipun masih dalam pengaruh obat bius setelah luka di dahinya mendapat jahitan. Yunho, Changmin, dan Yoochun langsung menghampiri dokter dan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Changmin. Yunho yang bahkan belum mengetahui siapa namja yang kelihatannya dekat dengan Jaejoong itu, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Luka di kepalanya tidak parah dan hasil CT scan tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang salah, selain itu luka kecil lainnya tidak perlu dipikirkan. Untuk cedera akibat benturan di bahunya juga tidak serius tetapi sebisa mungkin jangan terlalu dipaksa bergerak banyak." Kata dokter tersebut menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa Jaejoong hyung harus menjalani rawat inap?" tanya Changmin lagi. Jaejoong melihat ke arah dokter yang juga melihatnya untuk memastikan keputusan Jaejoong untuk tidak menjalani rawat inap.

"Sebetulnya perlu tetapi karena Jaejoong sshi menolak, jadi kami tidak akan memaksa." Yunho menoleh ke arah sang dokter dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana seorang dokter menuruti kemauan pasiennya yang keselamatan dan kesembuhannya jelas-jelas menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Kalau memang perlu, Jaejoong harus dirawat." Kata Yunho tegas.

"Yunho sshi.." panggil Jaejoong. "Ini hanya luka ringan. Lagipula tadi dokter mengatakan bahwa aku hanya perlu menjalani rawat inap sehari dua hari jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan aku istirahat di rumah." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Jika memang harus dirawat, kau." Kata Yunho sambil menunjuk Jaejoong. "Harus tetap disini." Sambungnya. Jaejoong baru saja akan menolak, Changmin langsung angkat bicara.

"Jung Yunho sshi, Jaejoong hyung sendiri bilang kalau dia tidak perlu dirawat. Jika kau merasa terbebani dengan keberadaan Jaejoong hyung di rumahmu, aku sendiri yang akan merawat Jaejoong hyung." Kata Changmin ketus. Tanpa berkenalan langsung dengan namja bermata musang ini pun, Changmin sudah tidak menyukai Yunho.

"Changmin.."

Tanpa basa-basi, Changmin sudah mengambil alih kursi roda yang dipegang oleh suster barusan dan pergi dengan membawa Jaejoong.

"Changmin ah.. Tidak usah memikirkanku. Yang lebih penting—"

"Nyawamu lebih penting bagiku dan yang lain hyung! Tidak bisakah hyung lebih bersikap serius meskipun hyung sedang berpura-pura di depan namja Jung itu?! Berhati-hatilah hyung.. Kita sendiri belum mengetahui siapa yang sedang mengincar nyawa namja itu." Omel Changmin.

"Ssst! Kecilkan suaramu bodoh!"

"Biar saja! Biar si Jung bodoh itu tahu! Kau sendiri mau-maunya melindunginya sampai sebegitunya dasar pabo!"

"Shim Changmin, meskipun aku menganggap dirimu dan yang lain partner dan keluargaku, bagaimana pun juga aku ini masih atasanmu jadi jangan remehkan tugas yang sedang kujalani ini." Kata Jaejoong dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Nada bicaranya terdengar tegas.

Changmin membatu dan tubuhnya menegang. "Mian hyung.."

Keduanya terdiam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian Changmin meraih pegangan kursi roda Jaejoong dan mendorongnya. "Aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku dulu untuk sementara hyung." Kata Changmin.

Belum keduanya sampai di pintu keluar, seseorang melepaskan pegangan tangan Changmin dari kursi roda Jaejoong dan membawa namja cantik itu menuju ke arah lain.

"Maaf Changmin sshi tapi Jaejoong akan ikut denganku." Kata Yunho.

"YAH!—"

"Changmin-ah." Panggil Jaejoong. Changmin melihat ke arah Jaejoong dan melihat namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau basa-basi lainnya, Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi menuju pintu keluar yang menghubungkan bangunan rumah sakit itu dengan parkiran. Keduanya, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong, sama sekali tidak memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan untuk sekedar menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong pun tidak Yunho tanyakan. Tidak tahan dengan keheningan dan kecanggungan di antara keduanya, Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Yunho sshi.."

"Wae?" sahut Yunho.

"Emm.. Itu.. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke apartemenku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yunho balik dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat datar.

"Eh? Bukankah... Ah anio.." jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kutanya untuk apa? Jawab." Perintah Yunho dengan tegasnya.

"B-Bukankah... kau ingin membatalkan p-pertunangan kita? Karena itu tolong antarkan aku ke apartemenku." Kata Jaejoong. _'Lagipula kalau aku tetap di mansionmu, aku tidak bisa leluasa bergerak mengawasimu Yunho.' _Batinnya.

" ... Kita bicarakan itu nanti." Kata Yunho.

Yunho mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong menuju mobil limo mewah yang sudah menunggu di lobi parkiran. Saat keduanya berhenti di dekat mobil, sang supir sudah membukakan pintu untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya di mobil dengan perlahan agar tidak menyebabkan memar yang ada di punggung Jaejoong terasa sakit. Jaejoong merasa senang dengan perlakuan lembut Yang Yunho berikan padanya. Namja cantik itu bahkan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan lembutnya ketika Yunho meminta supirnya untuk memasukkan kursi roda Jaejoong ke bagasi dan kemudian namja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya ketika Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong.

Setelah didudukkannya Jaejoong, Yunho menutup pintu mobil tersebut dan berpindah ke sisi mobil lainnya ketika sang supir sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Di dalam mobil, suasana memang agak canggung mengingat keduanya sempat memiliki masalah siang tadi. Apalagi masalah keduanya berhubungan dengan masalah pertunangan mereka. Merasa tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada di antara keduanya, baru saja ketika Jaejoong ingin memulai pembicaraan untuk sekedar mencairkan suasana, ponsel Yunho berbunyi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho langsung _to the point _mengingat dirinya tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"_Sajangnim, kami tidak menemukan kejanggalan di kabel lift atau semacamnya. Dari yang kami amati, lift yang jatuh itu terjadi murni karena kecelakaan." _Jelas seseorang yang menyelidiki tentang lift yang menyebabkan Jaejoong terluka itu.

"Kalau begitu, katakan pada pengacara pribadi Jung untuk menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan untuk menuntut perusahaan penyedia lift tersebut. Katakan padanya untuk selesaikan berkas—" belum selesai Yunho bicara, Jaejoong langsung memegang lengan Yunho.

"Yunho sshi, tidak perlu menuntut mereka. Lagipula ini murni karena kecelakaan jadi tidak usah dipermasalahkan lagi ne.." pinta Jaejoong.

"Kau diam saja." Kata Yunho dingin. Ketika Yunho ingin melanjutkan perintahnya, Jaejoong menahan ponsel yang Yunho pegang. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan memelasnya. Dia memang sengaja meminta Changmin untuk menutupi semua hal yang dapat membuat Yunho tahu bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya. Jaejoong berpikir jika Yunho tidak tahu maka akan lebih mudah melindunginya karena Yunho pasti tidak akan memberontak ketika dilindungi atau diawasi.

"Yunho sshi, aku mohon.." pinta Jaejoong memelas.

Yunho menatap sebal namja di sampingnya ini sambil mempertimbangkan permintaan Jaejoong. "... Aish! Baik Baik! Aku mengerti! Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu itu!" omel Yunho. "Tidak perlu menuntut. Aku ingin seluruh lift yang ada di semua gedung milik Jung dicek dan diperbaiki jika ada yang salah sedikit saja. Pastikan semuanya benar dan katakan pada penyedianya untuk memeriksanya dengan teliti. Aku tidak mau hal ini terulang lagi." Perintah Yunho kepada salah satu orang kepercayaannya itu.

"_Baik sajangnim." _

Setelah Yunho menutup telponnya, Yunho mendengus sebal kepada Jaejoong. "Puas? Perusahaan itu memang sudah sepantasnya dituntut. Kalau hal ini terulang lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan menuntut mereka!" omel Yunho panjang lebar. Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho seperti Yunho adalah seekor gajah yang bisa berbicara.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu ha?" tanya Yunho ketus.

"A-anio.. Hanya saja.. Baru kali ini kau mengomel seolah kau merajuk padaku.. Manis sekali.." kata Jaejoong jujur sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dengan wajah datarnya dan memandang sebentar namja cantik itu sebelum akhirnya dia mendengus. "Huh, dalam mimpimu."

Dengan maklumnya, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mengetahui Yunho hanya malu dengan perkataannya barusan.

Setelah pembicaraan tadi, keduanya hanya diam selama perjalanan kembali ke mansion Jung. Sesampainya di sana, supir pribadi Yunho itu langsung keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk Yunho terlebih dahulu baru setelahnya dia membuka bagasi untuk mengeluarkan kursi roda milik Jaejoong. Yunho menghampiri sisi mobil lainnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Yunho membantu mendudukkan Jaejoong dan mendorongnya ke dalam mansion. Begitu salah satu pelayan menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong, Yunho mengatakan pada peayan tersebut untuk mengantarkan Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

"Yunho sshi, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jaejoong begitu dirinya melihat Yunho baru akan berjalan ke luar.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor untuk mengurusi insiden lift tadi. Kau istirahat saja." Kata Yunho.

"Tapi Yunho sshi—"

"Sudah kubilang soal tadi kita bicarakan nanti." Potong Yunho sambil berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih belum selesai bicara.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan untuk jangan lupa membawa pulang kotak makan siangnya.." gumam Jaejoong dengan polosnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Changmin yang sudah kembali ke tempat stand by nya di gedung sebelah kantor Jung, menerima pesan dari Jaejoong untuk meningkatkan keamanan. Pengawasan terhadap Yunho harus ditingkatkan dan personil pengawal yang menyamar di dalam gedung kantor Jung itu pun juga diperbanyak. Jaejoong juga memerintahkan Changmin untuk melaporkan situasi setiap 1 jam. Selain penambahan jumlah personil, Jaejoong juga meminta Changmin untuk memasang alat pendeteksi bom dan senjata api maupun tajam yang berbentuk laser yang tidak terlihat di setiap sudut ruangan.

Sementara Changmin menjalankan tugasnya, Jaejoong sedang mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik setiap data partner bisnis, saingan, dan setiap orang yang pernah melakukan tindak kejahatan seperti korupsi di perusahaan Jung untuk mencari orang yang diduga memiliki dendam terhadap Yunho. Berlembar-lembar dan bertumpuk-tumpuk map dan kertas bertebaran di sekitar meja kerja yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Setelah dibaca dan diteliti satu persatu, Jaejoong memiliki 3 orang yang kemungkinan besar memiliki dendam pribadi terhadap keluarga Jung.

"Ketiga orang ini... harus kuawasi."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi detektif handal yang dipercaya oleh Jaejoong untuk mencari tahu seluk beluk tentang ketiga namja yang diperkirakan oleh Jaejoong sebagai orang yang mengincar nyawa Yunho. Dan menurut Jaejoong, ada kemungkinan... namja tersebut juga merupakan dalang dari percobaan pembunuhan yang menyebabkan meninggalnya Youngwoong.

Selesainya dia meminta detektif kepercayaannya, Jaejoong bangun dari kursi rodanya untuk melakukan perawatan rutin senjata-senjata dan peralatan miliknya yang ia simpan di dalam koper-koper yang dia letakkan dan beberapa di antaranya ia sembunyikan jika terjadi serangan dadakan di mansion tersebut.

"Aish..." Jaejoong sedikit meringis ketika dirinya mencoba untuk berdiri tegak. Punggungnya masih terasa sedikit sakit akibat benturan yang dialaminya tadi. "Siapapun pelakunya, pasti akan kuhabisi." Gumamnya sambil mengambil salah satu senjata yang disimpannya di kamar mewah itu, Vector SDP .45 ACP.

.

.

.

Ketika Yunho pulang, Jaejoong sudah tidak menggunakan kursi roda lagi. Yah, bukannya namja cantik itu sudah lebih baik keadaannya atau bagaimana. Hanya saja Jaejoong bukanlah tipe orang yang suka duduk dalam waktu lama. Lagipula, dia juga memasang berbagai macam alat keamanan yang dipasang secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menjamin keselamatan Yunho dan semua orang yang berada di mansion Jung ini.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong jengah. Namja bermata musang ini agak sebal dengan kekeras kepalaan Jaejoong yang tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang disarankan dokter untuk beristirahat. Hal pertama yang ia dapati ketika sampai di mansion itu, Yunho mendapati Jaejoong tengah menenteng sebuah vas bunga besar beserta karangannya yang niatnya Jaejoong akan ditempatkan di ruang tamu. _Walaupun sebenarnya di dalam karangan bunga tersebut terdapat kamera pengintai dan alat penyadap._

"Kau itu bodoh atau memang sengaja bodoh?" tanya Yunho menyindir.

"Aku tidak bodoh Yunho sshi. Kalau aku bodoh mana bisa aku selamat dari kecelakaan lift tadi siang." Sahut Jaejoong sambil meletakkan vas bunga tersebut di sudut ruangan agar jangkauan pandang kamera tersembunyi tersebut luas.

Yunho agak terkejut dengan sikap Jaejoong yang agak berubah. Jaejoong terlihat lebih berani untuk menjawab cibirannya. "Terserah kau sajalah." Kata Yunho tidak peduli sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Yunho peduli, namja tampan itu tidak mau mengakuinya. Jujur saja, Jaejoong sendiri merasa lebih diuntungkan dengan harga diri Yunho yang tinggi itu. Jaejoong jadi bisa bergerak leluasa tanpa harus ditanya macam-macam oleh Yunho.

Seperginya Yunho ke kamarnya, Jaejoong melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ah, ini.." Ketika Jaejoong sedang membetulkan letak vas bunga tersebut, Jaejoong melihat sebuah pigura berukuran 15x10cm yang menampakkan foto 3 orang—Yunho dan Youngwoong— ketika masih di tingkat SMA, tapi satu orang yang berdiri di samping Youngwoong ini Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Jaejoong memang sering mengamati kedua orang terpenting baginya itu, tapi tidak berarti Jaejoong mengenali semua orang yang ada di sekitar Yunho kecuali Yoochun.

"Jika orang ini adalah teman dekat Youngwoong sunbae dan Yunho, seharusnya orang ini seperti Yoochun. Sering berkunjung atau bertemu dengan Yunho dan Yoochun sunbae." Jaejoong mengamati wajah namja yang ia tidak kenali itu. Wajahnya terlihat gembil dan matanya terlihat tegas namun tertutupi dengan kacamata berframe tebal. Tingginya hampir sama dengan Yunho dan yang anehnya.. namja ini tertangkap kamera ketika dirinya sedang menatap Youngwoong diam-diam.

"Siapa namja ini?" gumam Jaejoong lirih.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong. Pigura itu hampir jatuh jika saja Jaejoong tidak langsung mengeratkan tangannya dari pigura tersebut. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati Yunho tengah menatapnya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga yang mewah itu.

"A-Ah.. Yunho sshi.. Aku sedang melihat pigura ini.." jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan pigura yang sedang ia pegang. "Kalau boleh tahu, dua orang ini.. siapa?" tanya Jaejoong pura-pura tidak mengenali Youngwoong.

Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan langsung mengambil pigura tersebut untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Wajah Yunho terlihat sedikit berubah menjadi sendu sebelum akhirnya ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar.

"Yeoja ini adalah mendiang istriku, Youngwoong. Seperti yang seharusnya sudah kau dengar dari umma, yeoja ini meninggal dalam kecelakaan 4 tahun yang lalu." Jawab Yunho seperlunya. Ia tidak mau mengingat kejadian yang mengakibatkan nyawa istrinya melayang tepat di hadapannya. Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu namja ini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Namja ini adalah teman masa kecil Youngwoong. Dia selalu mengekori Youngwoong kemanapun ia pergi sebelum aku resmi berpacaran dengan Youngwoong. Setelah kami resmi berpacaran, namja ini hilang entah kemana."

"Lalu kenapa dia ada di foto ini bersama kau dan Youngwoong sshi?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Foto ini diambil sehari sebelum hilangnya namja ini." Jawab Yunho.

"Siapa nama namja ini?"

"Namanya Choi Seunghyun."

.

.

.

"Tuan, salam anda sudah kami sampaikan. Tinggal menunggu kapan anda ingin memberi Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong kejutan utama." Lapor orang yang menjadi pelaku terlukanya Jaejoong dalam kecelakaan lift.

Namja tinggi yang memiliki luka bakar itu tersenyum menyeringai dan terkekeh geli. Pakaiannya serba hitam dengan aksen sarung tangan kulit hitam yang ikut melengkapi pakaian hitam hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Sabar.. Kejutan spesial untuk mereka harus diberikan nanti jika sudah saatnya. Semua sudah beres bukan? Hanya tinggal menunggu jam tayangnya saja." Kata namja tersebut sambil menghisap cerutunya.

"Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, bersabarlah~ Kejutan dariku pasti akan kuberikan secara langsung~ Spesial untuk Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho." Kekehnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari pasca kejadian lift yang mengakibatkan terlukanya Jaejoong sudah tidak menjadi pembicaraan lagi di kantor milik Jung itu. Selain itu masalah tentang pembatalan pertunangan Jaejoong dan Yunho belum _atau lebih tepatnya tidak terbahas _dengan alasan Yunho selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya terlalu sibuk untuk membahasnya. Well... Jika ditanya ada apa, maka jawabannya adalah akan diadakannya acara perusahaan tahunan yang memang Yunho sendirilah yang mengatur segala sesuatunya. Seluruh pegawai sekarang ini sedang sibuk membicarakan acara tahunan perusahaan yang dipersembahkan kepada para pegawai sebagai bentuk penghargaan kerjanya selama setahun. Acara ini sudah menjadi tradisi di perusahaan besar itu dan acara ini sudah sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh pegawai. Di hari acara ini dilangsungkan, seluruh pekerja yang ada di kantor tersebut akan berbaur menjadi satu baik itu cleaning service sekalipun. Acara tahunan ini biasanya dalam bentuk pesta perusahaan yang dihadiri oleh semua pekerja dan pegawai beserta para eksekutif dan Yunho sendiri selaku penyelenggara pesta. Tahun ini, diputuskan bahwa pesta tahunan kali ini akan dalam bentuk pesta dansa bertema. Karena Yunho merupakan pemilik acara maka dirinya bisa berpakaian tanpa harus mengenakan pakaian bertema. Toh tema yang dipilih sebagai tema pesta tahun ini adalah high class party yang semua biaya gaun dan tuxedo akan ditanggung oleh perusahaan. Karena pria akan menggunakan tuxedo, maka penampilan Yunho tidak akan jauh berbeda dari penampilannya sehari-hari ketika datang ke kantor.

Jaejoong yang mengetahui tentang acara ini hanya bisa menghela napas beratnya. Tugasnya akan semakin berat. Berbeda dengan ketika hari kerja biasanya, saat pesta pastinya semua orang akan bergerak kesana kemari. Jika hari kerja para pegawai akan bergerak di dalam divisinya masing-masing sehingga mudah untuk diawasi, di pesta ini semua orang akan bergerak sesuai dengan keinginannya dan yang jelas Jaejoong tidak bisa memperkirakan siapa saja yang akan hadir dan mana yang tidak. Ditambah lagi, dalam acara tahunan ini Yunho juga akan mengundang banyak partner bisnis dan investor. _Sudah berat, malah tambah berat. Jika seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku tumbuh uban. _Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan kali ini eoh?" tanya Yunho yang kebetulan sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sudah menunggu di lobi. Jaejoong yang sedang menggerutu menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke pilar yang ada disana. Kebiasaannya jika sedang stres..

"O-Ah, aniyo Yunho sshi.. Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan makan siang ini." Jawabnya sambil menyerahkan kotak makan siang yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Yunho.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan makan siang di luar dengan rekan bisnisku. Kau pulang saja." Kata Yunho ketus. Jujur, Jaejoong merasa kecewa namun mau bagaimana lagi. Jika Yunho tidak menginginkannya maka ya sudahlah..

Setelah Yunho naik ke dalam mobil dengan sekertarisnya yang masih menjelaskan tentang jadwalnya yang selanjutnya, Jaejoong hanya menghela napas. Lalu matanya menangkap beberapa orang namja yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan salah satunya sedang membidik mobil yang dinaiki Yunho. '_Ah.. amatir..' _pikir Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan pistol kecil yang berisi peluru bius yang sering digunakan oleh penjinak binatang. Dengan santainya, Jaejoong menembak beberapa namja tersebut dengan tepat tanpa melesetkan satu peluru bius pun.

"Akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak yang mencoba untuk membunuh Yunho.. Apa sebanyak itu yang memiliki dendam padanya? Ckck.. Makanya jadi manusia jangan dingin pada orang lain.." gumamnya.

"Siapa yang dingin?" bisik seseorang bersuara husky yang membuat Jaejoong merinding. Jaejoong langsung menengok ke arah pemilik suara dan matanya langsung membulat ketika menyadari namja yang berbisik tepat di telinganya itu adalah Yoochun.

Jaejoong berubah menjadi pucat, takut jika Yoochun melihatnya menggunakan pistol barusan. Yoochun tersenyum melihat namja cantik di depannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah sejak SMA.

"Tidak perlu panik. Aku tahu dan masih ingat dirimu Jaejoong ah. Aku juga tahu pekerjaanmu sebelum menjadi _pengawal rahasia _Yunho." Katanya santai.

"Mwo?!" pekik Jaejoong kaget.

"Tutup mulutmu Jaejoong ah, atau nanti ada burung masuk kesana.. Kau benar-benar tidak berubah kau tahu?" kekehnya geli melihat namja cantik sekaligus tangguh di depannya ini.

"Jika kau penasaran aku tahu darimana, well.. Aku punya koneksiku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, saat pesta nanti, apapun yang terjadi kau harus menemani Yunho. Karena..." Yoochun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan merasa sedikit terhibur dengan ekspresi serius yang terpasang di wajah cantik itu.

"Karena?"

"Karena akan banyak yeoja yang mencantolinya dan karena tugasmu menjaganya maka jaga sahabatku itu dari wanita-wanita musang penggaruk dompet orang, arra?" kata Yoochun yang langsung membuat Jaejoong memasang wajah jengahnya.

"Aku serius Yoochun sunbae.."

"Hahahaha... mian mian.. Aku ingin memperingatkanmu saja. Aku tahu kau sebetulnya menyukai Yunho—"

"ANIYO!" sanggah Jaejoong.

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong. Biarkan aku selesai bicara dulu. Aku ingin kau menemani Yunho tidak peduli bagaimana caranya tapi nanti kau harus mengawasi seseorang dan pastikan orang itu tidak menemui Yunho." Kata Yoochun dengan wajah serius.

"Siapa?"

"Choi Seunghyun."

.:to be continued:.

Hmm.. Ele lupa siapa tapi ada yang tanya kenapa bisa ada perahu karet di dalam lift.. Jawabannya bisa dicari jika kamu baca chapter 4.. -_-

Ele sudah dapat gambaran klimaks ff ini dan ending nya seperti apa.. Tapi karena ini pertama kalinya Ele buat ff action, jadi akan ada kemungkinan ff ini akan aneh.. Dan jujur, scene action yang akan keluar biasanya Ele dapat dari film-film seperti Mission Impossible (yang main suaminya Ele #digampar) jadi jangan bingung kalau ada beberapa scene yang mirip..

**Chapter ini tidak dibaca ulang jadi maaf jika ada typo(s)**


End file.
